Nevermore
by Ice Krystal
Summary: In the future, being a Pokemon trainer is a disgrace. But with the totalitarian government cracking down , Topaz will have to rise up and be like her ancestors Red and Yellow and do something to once again unite people and Pokemon. Even if it means becoming a criminal, breaking ridiculous laws, and joining the Mount Silver Resistance. Part one of the Forever Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Prologue**

Many years have passed since the famous Pokedex holders Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina scoured the planet. For some odd reason, something upset the legendary Pokemon Groudon so that it combined all the regions into one giant landmass. Ever since then, the population of trainers declined, until all the Leagues shut down. Nowadays it's extremely rare to see anyone with a Pokemon at all. My parents particularly dislike Pokemon. Which is funny 'cause my dad is descended from two of the Dex holders, Red and Yellow.

My name's Topaz and I'm fifteen years old. I'm from Goldenrod City in the Johto section of the giant continent. And now my family's moving to Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh section. Oh joy. At least school hasn't started yet.

Today was the day we were leaving. We were taking the Magnet Train, so it wouldn't take so long, but still. My best friend since I can remember, Chase, was saying good-bye to me. Lately things have been different for us. For me, my feelings have changed. I like him...more than a friend. He didn't exactly help the matter either, kissing me that one time...but enough about that. Chase is one of the few Pokemon trainers.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said.

"Yeah," I said, a bit too breathily for my liking.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," I replied.

He looked down at me, his brown eyes sad. For have a second, I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead he took off his red, black, and white baseball cap and placed it backwards on my head. His lips pulled back in a half smile.

"Keep it," he said. "I gotta go. We will see each other again, Topaz. We will."

"I know," I whispered, though I don't know why.

He kissed the top of my hair. "Take care, Topaz. Until we meet again."

And then he was gone, walking away.

"Good-bye, Chase," I said, a little too late.

Suddenly I heard the annoyed voice of my little brother telling me to get my butt onto the train. Sighing, I turned my back on Goldenrod City, my home, and the boy I loved, and got onto the Magnet Train.

* * *

**what is with everything write's prologue is always depressing? xP anyway, Chase is based on the male player character of _Black and White_. Topaz's appearance will come in later. here's the form for OC's:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Brief History:**

**Trainer or not a trainer? If your not a trainer, do you go to school with Topaz and her friends?**

**If trainer, are you good or evil?**

**Pokemon: (only if trainer, no shinies, and no legendaries. level, gender, and moves)**


	2. Ch 1: A New Town

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Town  
**

And so the Magnet Train took us all the way across the rest of Johto, Hoenn, and then south to Sinnoh. Isshu is right below Sinnoh. Anyway, we got off at Jubilife City. Then we get in our new car, and drive all the way down to Twinleaf. It's so, so quiet when we pull up in front of our new house...our new home.

My family - my dad, my mom, and my little brother Timothy - and I dragged all of our belongings into our new two story house. I've never lived in a house before. Just when we got everything inside, my mom stretched and said, "Our first house! And it's so quiet out here!"

"I could get used to this," said Dad, nodding.

"And I'll go crazy," I muttered under my breath.

"Hm, what was that, honey?" Mom asked as she walked by me into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I scaled the stairs with a box full of my belongings up into my room.

My room was way bigger than the one back in Goldenrod. It had cream colored walls, one window, and a _walk-in-closet_. My room was beyond awesome. And I had my own bathroom!

I put the box down on my bed, and then went into my bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror. My long, thick blonde hair was pulled back in a low side pony tail, allowing me to wear Chase's hat comfortably. The hat kept down the spiky part of my bangs; my bangs almost reach my eyes, but on one side, they spike up too. My eyes are the color of my name. I'm dressed in a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I'm not that...developed, you could say. I'm thin - but I don't starve myself - and I barely stand above five feet.

I did my business, and then began the long labor of unpacking every single freaking thing I own.

...

Ah, summer. The days of peace and relaxation. Only few days remained of summer vacation. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house to do _anything_. They let Timothy go out and play! And he's even made some friends! And I, the mature child of the family, can't even go into the _backyard_! It ticked me off. I was so, so _bored_!

Today was enough. There was no way I was going to stay under lock and key any longer. I stomped down the stairs to the living room, and stalked all the way to where my parents sat. They both looked up at me.

"Mom, Dad, can I _please_ go outside?"

"Topaz, honey, it's dangerous," said Mom.

"Dangerous my eye!" I exclaimed. "You let Timothy out, and he's five years _younger_ than me!"

Dad sighed. "She's right, Emily. Topaz, you can go outside. But stay away from any nature."

I squealed. "Thanks, Dad! And I will!"

So, naturally, I _didn't_. I headed straight for Lake Verity, being the rebellious teenager I was. The lake was a little ways away from Twinleaf...but I needed to get away from that not-so-small hick town. When I got there, it was a beautiful sight. The cerulean water shimmer in the sunlight. Nothing else was around, just me and the lake. I walked closer to the lake, until I was at the sandy edge. I had barely stood there for a few moments when...

The water's edge, exploded, sending water everywhere, throwing me back and soaking me as well. I fell hard on my back and scrambled painfully into a sitting position. I turned my gaze to see what had burst out of the water. My breath was taken away in fear at the beast that was before me.

It was huge with a serpentine body. It was mainly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots flecking its sides. It's gaping mouth had canine fangs. A dark blue three pointed crest rose from its forehead. Large white fins jutted down its back. It was a pokemon...called Gyarados, I think.

The Gyarados roared. It was so angry...I could feel its anger. It was so mad. I was tresspassing on its territory. How the heck do I know this?

A powerful looking red ball of light began to form inside its jaws...

* * *

**mwahaha! what will happen? review! I could still use some OC's!  
**


	3. Ch 2: Thunderbolt

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Thunderbolt  
**

I was frozen on the spot. As the powerful sphere of red light charged and grew in power, I wracked my brain for the name of the move. And I tried to get my limbs to work. But I couldn't move a muscle. I was scared crapless. And this all happened in a few seconds.

The Gyarados launched the powerful beam of energy at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I heard "Pikaaaachuuuu!" I opened my eyes to see a strange orange mouse-like Pokemon release a powerful bolt of electricity. The thunderbolt hit the Gyarados, electrocuting it. Then the monstrous Pokemon collapsed, and dust and water went everywhere.

I was thrown back even farther. I was soaked and the dust made it difficult to breathe. I coughed as I tried to look around to no avail. When the dust cleared, I saw that the Gyarados had vanished. There was no sign of it; not even in the lake.

Relaxing a bit as I could in wet clothes, I looked around for the Pokemon who had saved me. It took a couple of minutes, but I found it. It was laying in a heap. It was orange, with red cheek pouches. It had black stripes on its back, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. It was simply adorable!

I knelt down and scooped up the electric mouse. It saved my life; I would return the favor. I carefully hid the creature in my bag, and made sure there was room for fresh air to get in. Then I hurried away from the lake, towards my house.

I was a criminal now. Okay, not exactly. It wasn't illegal to deal with Pokemon, but it was frowned upon. As I walked, I couldn't help but remember the day Chase got his partner, Viper.

_We were both just eleven years old. I had been playing in the National Park. I had all my My Little Ponyta toys out, playing them, being the innocent little girl I was. Then Chase came running up to me. He'd even been cute then, with his shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He had on the baseball cap he gave me, which was too big for his head at the time. I had never seen him so excited in my life._

_"Topaz! You'll never guess what! Professor Pine is here! He's gonna give us Pokemon!"_

_I was immediately on my feet. "Really?" He nodded. "Yay! Let's go!"_

_We raced to Chase's house, where the only remaining pokemon professor was staying while he was in Goldenrod. When we got there, three pokemon were sitting on the table in the kitchen. Each had a label. One was 'Snivy', another 'Tepig', and the last 'Oshowatt'. The professor himself was in his late fifties, with white hair already, and a wispy gray mustache. He had a kind, gentle face._

_"Professor Pine! Topaz and I are here!" Chase announced as we bounded towards the table._

_"Ah, hello there," said the professor. "Now, Chase, I know you have permission, but do you, Topaz?"_

_"Um, I need permission?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so."_

_So, I called my mom, which was a waste of time. She said no. I knew she'd say no. I was so sad. That Oshawott was so cute! I wanted that sea otter pokemon so bad. Yes, I was angry. I didn't understand why I couldn't have a Pokemon as cute and innocent as me._

_Anyway, Chase chose the grass snake, Snivy. He named it 'Viper'. Professor Pine also gave him six strange spheres. Each ball was red on the top and white on the bottom. Professor Pine called them 'Poke Balls'. One already belonged to Viper. Then we went out to the National Park to play with Viper. It was fun. I miss it when our relationship was so easy._

When I snapped back to the present, I wasn't quite back to Twinleaf Town yet, and my bag was squirming. Oh, crap! The Pokemon was waking up! I lifted up the flap just as its head jerked upward. It stared at me. I could sense its surprise and untrustworthy feelings. It was wary; it was unsure of who it was. It was confused, like I looked like someone it knew.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. "It's okay. I'm going to help you feel better."

The Pokemon looked wary, but didn't protest or take off. It disappeared back into my bag. Then I started walking back towards town. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**poor Topaz doesn't know its a Pikachu xD oh well. and My Little Ponyta *dies of laughter* xDDD and Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott are the starters of Pokemon Black and White if you didn't know. review!**


	4. Ch 3: Pikachu

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 3**

**Pikachu  
**

I was nervous was I walked back to town. I felt like I was being watched, like they knew I was stowing away a Pokemon. Dude, I was getting paranoid. I needed to get home quick or I'd go crazy...or crazier. I decided to stick closer to the trees. I was starting to relax some when there was rustling in the bushes. I jumped as a _girl_ appeared out of the bushes. She had wavy purple hair and purple eyes. Even everything she was wearing was purple. She had on only a tank top that was cut off at just below her chest, and short shorts. Not even shoes. What the hell?

"What're you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What're _you_ doing?" I asked.

"None of you Beedrill wax," she snapped. "Who're you? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm Topaz," I said. "I just moved here."

"Ah," said the strange girl. "I'm Viola. Welcome to Twinleaf, I guess." She seemed to have lightened up a bit.

"Thanks," I said. "What _are_ you doing?"

Viola looked wary. "Looking for Pokemon."

I had to admit, I was surprised. "Really? Say, maybe you could help me with something..."

She raised her eyebrow again. How can she _do_ that? "What?"

I opened my bag and the Pokemon's head poked out. Viola gasped. "Where did you get that shiny Pikachu?"

"Shiny? Pikachu?" I asked.

She gave me a long, hard look. "That Pokemon is called _Pikachu_. Pikachu are normally yellow, not orange, therefore it is _shiny_."

"Oh." I felt stupid.

Viola carefully picked up the Pikachu. It growled and electricity crackled from its red cheek pouches.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "I just want to see your injuries."

The electric mouse looked skeptical, but let the girl pick it up.

"It's a male," she said. "See his tails? Males are straight at the tip, while females have dented ends." She looked him over. "He's pretty banged up. What _happened_?"

"I went to see Lake Valor, and a Gyarados attacked me. This little guy saved my life."

"That's odd," said Viola. "There aren't supposed to be Gyarados in Lake Valor anymore. And Pikachu aren't from this area, either."

I frowned. "Then what exactly is going on here?"

"Don't know," said Viola. "But I can help you." She put Pikachu back into my bag, and I zipped it up halfway.

"Thanks, Viola," I said.

She shrugged. "No problem."

...

I was relieved when I was back inside my room into my house. My mom had been thrilled that I made a new 'friend'. If only she really knew what was going on. I left Pikachu and Viola in my room and sneaked back downstairs to get the first aid kit. Viola did all the fixing up for Pikachu. The pokemon seemed to be warming up, too. That made me feel better.

"So, are you going to keep him?" asked Viola.

"Until he's all better," I replied. "I'm not allowed to have any pokemon."

"Who is nowadays?" said Viola, shaking her head.

"I know right?" I said.

"TOPAZ! GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS!" came the yell of my mom. "THAT _FRIEND_ OF YOURS ON TV!"

Huh? What _now_?

I groaned, told Pikachu to stay put, and trudged downstairs with Viola. What did that woman _want_?

"What is going on, Mom?" I asked, annoyed.

She pointed to the TV. "Remember Chase? He's on TV! That boy's a criminal!"

_WHAT?_

I immediately turned my gaze to the television. The World News was on. They were talking about 'criminals' aka, Pokemon trainers. Apparently, Chase had joined the never ending list of 'people dangerous to the welfare of the citizens of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu'. That was a bunch of Tauros crap, if you asked me. Anyway, they were showing a recent picture of Chase; I recognized it. The day before we moved, I spent a whole day with Chase, just hanging out around town and stuff. That was a photo Cameron the photographer took of us in the Goldenrod Tunnel. My face was blocked out, of course.

"What are they saying he did?" I asked my mother.

"He's a Pokemon trainer, that's what!" she said, disgusted. "I should have known. His parents were hippies, after all. Pokemon lovers. I'm not surprised he turned that way! Thank goodness he didn't influence you, Topaz!"

I sweatdropped. If only she knew. But it made me mad what she said.

"He's your friend?" Viola asked, pointing to the TV. "He's cute."

"Yeah," I said. My face felt hot. "I mean, yeah, he's my friend. Best friend."

"Not anymore," said Mom. "Topaz, I forbid you from ever seeing that boy anymore. A Pokemon trainer! What a disgrace!"

I gritted my teeth, holding back the response I wanted to say _so_ bad.

"Fine," I said, my tone bored. "Can Viola and I please go back upstairs?" Who knows how much havoc Pikachu has done to my room...

* * *

**sorry it's been a while! I'm finally getting back into this story! review!**


	5. Ch 4: School

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 4  
**

**School  
**

Apparently, I was too smart to go to regular school. Or maybe I was too 'good'. I would be going to a 'special' high school in Jubilife City. The school not only taught what normal schools do, but how to live life without dealing with Pokemon in any shape or form. Lucky for me, Viola goes there, too. So I wouldn't be too alone. We had to wear uniforms. Even better. What could go wrong? Let me edit that. What _wouldn't_ go wrong?

I was going to die.

Summer had gone by fast. Pikachu had grown on me. He seemed to like me too. So, much due to Viola convincing me, I decided to keep him. I named him Raiden. I wished summer would have lasted longer. But fall was here and that meant the dreaded school. Hopefully there wouldn't be _too_ many snobs.

I got stared at when I walked in with Viola. For the love of Arceus, that was making me mad. Sheesh. Yes, I'm new. Just go ahead and stare at the new girl. Snobby freaks.

"They're not all bad," Viola told me. "My friends are pretty cool."

I sure hoped so. The whole entire time I was worried that Raiden was sneaking around and getting into trouble. I'd be screwed if my parents found him. They'd probably turn me into the police. Some family they are.

I suffered through the first few classes, relieved when lunch time came. I nearly ran all the way to the cafeteria. At least the food looked good. Better than the gruel I was used to. My old school was a piece of crap.

"Whoa, Topaz," said Viola as she caught up with me. "Slow down!"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, taking what I wanted from the line. "Where's our table?"

"Follow me," she said.

She lead me all the way to the back of the caf, where a lone table was with only a few other kids sitting there. This was a mismatched lot. There was a boy with spiky blue hair and orange eyes, another boy with black hair, blue eyes, and really weird hat. The only other girl had long auburn hair and green eyes who looked younger than everyone else.

"Hey, guys," said Viola. "This is Topaz. She's new."

"Hiya Topaz!" chirped the boy with the weird hat that looked really old. "I'm Rubin!"

"I'm Plato," said the boy with the blue spiky hair. "Nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Jade," said the girl.

"Hi," I said, sitting down. I noticed Rubin was reading a magazine of some sorts. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked him.

"It's supposed to be a secret," he whispered, showing me the cover. It was a copy of _Today's Top Coordinator_. Huh. I thought they were discontinued. 'Cause being a Pokemon trainer is evil. Even one who doesn't even battle.

"Wow!" I whispered back. "Where'd you get it?"

He grinned mischievously. "I don't just get 'em. My family makes 'em."

I gasped.

Plato rolled his eyes. "There you go braggin' again, Rubin."

"But it's true!" he protested. "You see, on my mom's side of the family, I'm related to Ruby and Sapphire!"

"Keep it down!" Viola hissed.

Rubin winced. "Sorry."

"Is that where you get the hat?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup! It's really the one Ruby wore!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I stopped. All my friends when rigid. Rubin ducked his head. Jade scooted closer Viola. Plato scowled and Viola raised her eyebrow. How does she _do_ that?

"I'm here to talk to the New Girl, freaks."

* * *

**Yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Also, what should Viola, Rubin, Plato, and Jade get as their first pokemon? doesn't have to be a starter!  
**

**Can you guess who Viola, Plato, and Jade are descended from? The names should help, except for Viola! review!  
**

**Topaz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Jade ~ 14 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**


	6. Ch 5: A Real Poochyena

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 5  
**

**A Real Female Poochyena  
**

I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. She was older than us, probably sixteen. Her school uniform blouse was unbuttoned pretty low; how'd she get away with that? Seriously. Maybe she was a briber or something. Or maybe her family donated a lot of money to the school. But there was no way I was going to let her to get away with calling my new friends freaks.

"Excuse me?" I demanded. "What did you call them?"

She flipped her 'perfect' hair. "Freaks, my dear. And if you hang out with them too, New Girl, you'll be a freak, too."

I snorted. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? If anyone's a freak, it's you, not them."

There were audible gasps. I smirked. Guess they weren't used to their queen being insulted.

"Yeah, tell her as it is, Topaz!" Rubin cheered, punching the air with his fist.

"Shut your trap, girly-boy!" snapped the blonde girl. "How _dare_ you call me a freak! Do you know who I am?"

"Um, no," I said. "Should I?"

"I am Diamonda Bertliz!" she snapped. "Yes, you should know me!"

"Aka, my sister," Plato said blandly.

The Berlitz's were renown even in Johto. They were extremely rich; they owned this company that produced technology. What was it called? Silph Co.? Silph Co. used to make stuff for pokemon; that's why Team Rocket wanted the company bad so many years ago. Originally, the Bertliz family didn't own the company; they bought it only a couple centuries ago. Who told me all of this? Viola, that smart girl.

"Holy-" I began.

"You better not say 'holy' and some stupid 'legendary' pokemon's name," snapped Diamonda. "That's freaking retarded. Pokemon are dumb beasts, if you ask me!"

"I never asked," I said dryly.

"Diamonda, would you please go bug someone else?" said Plato. "We don't care how much you hate pokemon."

"Shut up, Plato," she snapped. "I don't care if you and your freakish friends don't care."

This was going to be a long year.

...

And the days went by. I became good friends with Rubin, Plato, and Jade. Though that meant dealing with Diamonda, I could deal. I managed to keep Raiden a secret. I have no freaking clue how. I must have bee doing a good job, then!

Then the dreams came. Those dreams scared me. In my dreams, there was a distant world, where pokemon were intregal to society, where pokemon trainers existed everywhere. In those dreams...I was a pokemon trainer. Was someone or something trying to send me a message or something?

My friends did end up finding about Raiden. They were thrilled. Rubin wanted to practice for contests with the shiny Pikachu, but...Raiden zapped him with Thunderbolt. It was funny. Well, not to Rubin, but you still get the point. I had to admit, I loved that boy...not like _that_, but he was just loveable.

But then, one day, two cops came to my house right after I came home from school, with all my friends with me, too. And they wanted to talk to me. Great. That just made my day.

* * *

**Yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Also, what should Viola, Rubin, Plato, and Jade get as their first pokemon? doesn't have to be a starter!**

**Topaz ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	7. Ch 6: Double Trouble

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Double Trouble  
**

"Topaz," my mother called from the front door; my friends and I were gathered in the living room. "Come here, please."

My friends looked worried as I got up and went to see what Mom wanted. Of course, Timothy had to be all "Ooooh, Topaz is in trouble!" I told him to shut up.

I went to the door, where my mother was standing with the two cops. She did not look happy at all; who would be when the police wanted to see their daughter? She probably thought I was being a hooker or something. Like I would do that? Sometimes I wonder about that woman.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked as innocently as possible, hoping I had an angelic expression on my face.

"These two gentlemen wish to speak to you about your _friend_," she said. Then she left.

What friend? I adjusted Chase's hat on top of my head. "Who exactly do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We wish to speak with you about the Pokemon trainer named Chase Black," said the guy who had to be the head cop; he was tall and thin, while his companion was short and chunky, which was very cliche for cops that work together.

Ah, Chase. That answered all questions. I was wary now. "What about him?" I asked.

"Black is on the Most Wanted List," said Cop One. "It is critical for the safety of society that he is captured and locked up."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Puh-_lease_. "Well, I have no clue where he is. Sorry I can't help."

"Are you sure?" asked Cop Two. "We were informed that you two were..._involved_."

I scowled. "He was my best friend. But, apparently, we weren't close enough, because he hasn't kept it touch. Sorry I'm of no use."

"We know you're hiding something, girl," snapped Cop One. "So stop being funny and tell the truth or we can arrest _you_ instead of Hunter."

"I'm not being funny or hiding anything," I said in a bored tone. "I have nothing to hide." Well, that wasn't totally true...

"We _will_ lock you up," threatened Cop One. "Spill it, girl!"

"You know, the whole good cop, bad cop thing doesn't really work," I said.

These cops were no good. There weren't any good cops anymore. They all worked for _them_, that blasted government of ours. Everyone is corrupted nowadays. Everyone that works for the government. That includes the law enforcement, too. Much of crooks, that's what they are.

Cop One turned to his partner. "Cuff her, Bob."

Seriously? Bob? What kind of name was that?

Oh, yeah. They were going to arrest me.

The burly guy roughly grabbed me by the arms, and latched one of the hand cuffs on me. He couldn't get the second one on because something stopped him. More accurately, _someone_.

Raiden burst into the room, a furious look on his otherwise cute face. He was _pissed_. The shiny Pikachu raced forward, faster than I had ever seen him, and tackled Bob, knocking him down, forcing him to let me go. Of course, the racket caught my friend's and my mom's attention.

"What the-" Cop One went for his laser gun, but Raiden used Thunderbolt, zapping the gun, frying it and knocking it out of the way.

"What is going on here?" Mom demanded as she entered the room, followed by my friends. "Oh my goodness! What is that, that _thing_ doing in here?"

Yup. I was screwed.

"He's not a thing," I snapped. "His name is Raiden and he's a Pikachu. He's my friend."

Raiden cried, "Pika!" He obviously agreed with me, leaping onto my shoulder. I sensed that he realized that everything was about to change. How did I know this? I had no idea.

"Oh my goodness," breathed Mom. "I should have known. That _boy_ did influence you!"

I shook my head. "No, Mom. This has nothing to do with Chase. I made this choice on my own. Raiden saved me from a Gyarados. In turn, I helped him recover. We're _friends_, Mom. We have a bond you'll never understand."

"Topaz Elizabeth King, I forbid you from being friends with that _thing_!" she exclaimed, her voice full of anxiety.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mom."

"Then you can't live here anymore!"

I had made my decision. I was just sick and tired of keeping secrets. I was full of defiance; I _wanted_ to rebel. If my parents couldn't understand my love for Pokemon, I wouldn't be able to live with them. I needed to find people who understood. I needed to find Chase.

"Fine," I said. "I'll move out immediately." And with that, I went to the staircase and scaled it, heading to my room.

I had on the same clothes I wore the day I met Raiden: a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I changed out of my flip flops and into a pair of more suitable boots. I grabbed my gray jacket. I stuffed by bag with necessities. Toiletries, extra clothing, etc. Raiden leaped back onto my shoulder as I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Then I exited my room. My family could do whatever with the rest of my stuff.

When I headed back downstairs, my friends were gone, along with the police. Mom was crying. She was such a hypocrite. I walked out of the house and didn't look back. There was nothing to look back at.

I had just about walked all the way out of town when someone shouted, "TOPAZ, WAIT UP!"

I stopped and turned around. It was all my friends: Viola, Plato, Rubin, and Jade.

Viola was wearing what she wore the first time we met: purple tank top cut off just below her chest, light blue short shorts, and this time she had shoes, a pair of ratty sneakers. She also had a white jacket. Her wavy purple hair was down; a purple and black baseball cap sat backwards on her head. Her backpack was an obnoxious yellow. Yes, she does like purple.

Plato was dressed in his usual way: blue and white striped shirt, light blue jeans, black shoes, black jacket. He even had an orange scarf. His blue hair was mussed and spike as per usual, his orange eyes twinkling. His backpack was white.

Rubin was looking cute as ever (let me remind you, I do _not_ like him; he's just so adorable!). He had that weird hat that looked like white hair. He had on his usual jacket, which was zipped all the way up, not revealing what he wore underneath. He had a pair of black skinny jeans. His shoes were the usual black and red sneakers. His backpack was black and red, of course.

Jade, out of all three of us girls, was the most girly. Her auburn hair hung perfectly down to the middle of her back; she wore no hat. She had on a light green tank top with a black design and a blue pleated miniskirt. She had knee high green socks and blue boots. She had a bag similar to mine, and it was also yellow.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What are we doing?" asked Plato, in mock annoyance. "We're coming with you, of course!"

"You think we'd let you walk out and start a pokemon journey without us?" said Viola, grinning.

"I can finally enter in contests!" Rubin said excitely, a dreamy look in his sapphire blue eyes.

"We are meant to be Pokemon trainers," said Jade. "Are you going to deny us that right, Topaz?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright, you can come. But don't expect Raiden and me to save your butts from wild Pokemon every time."

"Oh, don't worry about us," said Viola. "We'll befriend ourselves a partner on the way."

* * *

**Yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Also, what should Viola, Rubin, Plato, and Jade get as their first pokemon? doesn't have to be a starter!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	8. Ch 7: On The Lam

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 7  
**

**On The Lam  
**

We really didn't get that far before we were stopped; not even to Sandgem Town. And guess who we were stopped by? Guess. That just made my day. It really did. Not.

Diamonda.

"PLATO, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" she shrieked shrilly.

I thought we really had ditched her. Guess not. She looked like she packed to join us. Arceus help us all.

"I don't think," said Plato. "I know."

She scowled. "Don't be a smartass! Where are you going and what are you doing?"

"I'm going on a journey to be a pokemon trainer," he replied. "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" she cried. "Pokemon are stupid creatures! Don't ruin your life, Plato!"

Raiden growled, cheeks crackling with yellow electricity. _We are not stupid, you $%&!_

Whoa, I just totally heard what Raiden was thinking! My Pikachu has a foul mouth!

"I'm not ruining my life," her brother said. "I'm _getting_ a life."

"I'm not letting you do this!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, you have no say."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you!"

"NO!" Viola and I screamed at the same time.

She stuck her tongue out at us. "Too bad. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine then," I said. "Then you better makes friends with a pokemon 'cause Raiden and I are so not saving your ass."

...

We made to Sandgem. Raiden had to beat down a couple Bidoof and Starly, but that was it. All the Starly went down in one hit. Raiden must be extremely high leveled compared to the local Pokemon. Thanks to a book on Pokemon Viola brought with her, I figured out his moves. He only knew three: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail.

We stocked up on supplies at Sandgem. Raiden hid in my bag the whole time. Yes, we were stared at. Did I care? No. But then the whispering started. Apparently I was on the Most Wanted List because I was a Pokemon trainer; we had to split fast. I was just as bad as Chase now. Great. I wonder if he knew?

So we headed off to Jublilife City. I honestly had no idea where to go. Only if I could somehow contact Chase! He would know what to do. Besides, I missed him. Of course, that got me thinking of the news, and how the news said he was always with that Safaia chick. They didn't show a picture of her, but with that kind of name, she had to be gorgeous.

And then I was suddenly in a very pissy mood.

"Oooh, Viola, I think I want this Pokemon," Rubin said, pointing to a drawing in the pokemon book. "It's called 'Poochyena'! It's so cute! Oooh, Skitty's pretty cute too! But I want Poochyena! Its cute and cool!"

"I don't think you can find them in Sinnoh," said Viola. "It says they're found in Hoenn."

"Aw man," he groaned. "But I've _got _to befriend a Poochyena as my starter!"

"Oh, Rube, don't be so stubborn," said Viola, shaking her head.

"You know what I'd like to be my partner?" said Plato. "A Chimchar. They're freakin' awesome."

"Yeah, like you're going to find a wild Chimchar," said Viola, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just want something cute," said Jade. "Something from Kanto that's cute."

"Why Kanto?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

"Because that's where I'm from," said Jade. "I was just boarding at school. I'm really from Viridian. Also, I'm descended from two of the Pokedex Holders, Silver and Green."

"Really?" I gasped. "I'm from Goldenrod in Johto. Well, I guess I'm really from Pallet Town, though I was born in Viridian; literally, I was born in the forest. Red and Yellow are my ancestors!"

"Whoa, that' so cool!" exclaimed Rubin. "No wonder you befriended a Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Raiden said happily. _Duh! He's a smart one._

"Wait," said Jade. "You say you were born in _Virdian Forest_?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, there's this legend that says that anyone from the Viridian Forest has a connection to it," Jade explained. "They have special abilities. Like, hearing thoughts of pokemon, healing powers, etc."

No. Freaking. Way.

Well, that explained a lot.

"Wow, that's so cool!" exclaimed Rubin, his eyes shining.

Diamonda rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's so special about it."

"Shut up, blondie," I snapped.

"Look who's talking," she said snidely.

I scowled. "Okay, how about this: shut up, girl who thinks she's a princess."

She returned my scowl and flipped her hair with a huff. Arceus, I hated her.

I turned to Plato. "How the hell can you _stand_ her?"

He shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

Good point.

* * *

**Yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	9. Ch 8: Finally, A Plan

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Finally, A Plan  
**

I was relieved when we reached Jubilife. But, unlike in my dreams, there was no Pokemon Center to rest at for free. Which meant we had to use some of our precious money to pay for rooms at a hotel. We used fake names. I was relieved that no one recognized me yet. _Yet_. It was only a matter of time.

We managed to leave the next day while not getting detected. We headed towards Floaroma Town. It only took half the day to reach the flower filled village. I was ready to get some real food and a nice bed. But when we got there, we were all shocked into silence.

Floaroma was deserted. It was a desolate plain. There were no signs of life. Buildings were burned down. I saw the remnants of a Pokemon Center. The sight chilled me to the bone. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Even Raiden was stunned into silence.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Jade.

"No wonder there hasn't been any news about Floaroma," said Plato.

"Who would do such a thing?" demanded Viola.

"I bet it was aliens!" Rubin exclaimed.

A cool breeze blew by and I shivered. It was so quiet. So very quiet. The kind of quiet that drives people insane. So it shouldn't affect me. I had already lost all my sanity.

Another cold breeze blew by. The wind carried a piece of paper. Raiden leaped off my shoulder, and blasted forward with Quick Attack. He snatched the paper up in his mouth and bounded back over to me. Then the orange mouse handed me the paper. I took it and quickly read what it said.

_By the order of President Synis, the town of Floaroma is to be demolished. The reason is because of the Pokemon loving citizens and the crime of housing fugitives._

_- Vice President Malenvo_

I was horrified. _They destroyed Floaroma Town because of Pokemon_. Because the townspeople were brave enough to help the trainers. That was it. I knew what we had to do.

"We have to go to Indigo Plateau," I announced. "We have to find the other rebels. They can help us get strong. Then we can stop the government and bring back the Leagues!"

"But that's so far!" said Rubin, his eyeswide.

"Lemme take out the map," said Viola. "Let's see. We have to get to Snowpoint to reach the Hoenn section. We'll then go all the way to Fortree City in Hoenn to reach Johto. Johto and Kanto are connected, of course, so all we have to do is get to Indigo Plateau. We can take the Magnet Train to Saffron City. It's easier to get to Indigo Plateau via Viridian."

"That'll take us forever!" exclaimed Rubin.

"That _is_ pretty long," Plato admitted.

"Where else would the trainers be?" I asked.

"How _far_ are we traveling?" shrieked Diamonda.

"You're the one who insisted on coming," I snapped. "So suck it up already."

"Pika!" agreed Raiden. _Yeah, you pansy!_

"Well then," said Jade. "We better get a move on."

...

We were headed down the road to Valley Windworks. We were actually going to Eterna Forest, but we had to take that road to get to the forest. Diamonda was complaining the whole time. She was getting on my nerves, as per usual. Anyway, we were walking down the road when a orange weasel-like Pokemon jumped out of the river flowing by the road.

Raiden immediately tensed, leaping off his usual perch on my shoulder and facing the strange creature. He growled, his red cheek pouches crackling. The weasel cocked its head, obviously confused.

"Hold it," said Viola. "That's a Buizel!"

I opened my mind to the Buizel's thoughts. It was the first time I actually tried; it was harder than I thought since I didn' have a bond with the Pokemon. The sea weasel meant us no harm. He was just curious; mainly about Plato. Maybe this would be his starter. If he could befriend the creature.

"He seems to like you, Plato," I said.

The boy grinned. "Really? How do you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can sense the thoughts of Pokemon, remember?"

"Well, say, Buizel, would you like to travel with us?" Plato asked the pokemon.

The Buizel bobbed his head. He obviously agreed. Raiden relaxed and moved back over to me, jumping back onto my shoulder.

"He says yes," I told Plato.

"Awesome!" The spiky haired boy grinned. "Okay, I'm gonna call you Tempo because you're a fast little dude!"

"Bui bui!" cried Tempo. _I like my name!_

I smiled. Now just Viola, Rubin, and Jade needed to meet their partners. I couldn't be too hard; we'd be traveling across all the regions to reach our destination.

* * *

**Yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	10. Ch 9: A Beautiful Nightmare

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 9  
**

**A Beautiful Nightmare  
**

I was still traumatized from the Floaroma incident. I still couldn't believe the government would stoop so low. It hadn't been too bad, until Synis became president. He's been president for far too long in natural terms. Seriously, the guy seems to be able to live forever. He had been 'president' for as long as I've been alive and then some. He must have discovered how to live forever; he'd been president for centuries.

We sat around a campfire just outside Eterna Forest. It was getting chilly; I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was really dark. Though we had Raiden _and_ Tempo for protection, I still felt vulnerable. I felt unseen probing eyes, ever watching, spying through the trees, plotting on how to tear us open and eat our tender, juicy insides.

I needed help.

Viola and Plato were talking amongst themselves, plotting out our next course. It wold be extremely hard to hide Tempo, seeing as he was too big to hide in any of our bags, like Raiden could. How would we get through Eterna City? I had no freaking idea. If only we have those devices Pokemon trainers use. What were they called again? Oh, yeah. Poke Balls.

Rubin was making everyone's makeshift beds. I was apparently not the only nervous one; Jade was looking around warily, her green eyes wide with fear. Maybe she was scared of ghosts or something. I didn't know. What would happen if we did bump into ghosts? I shivered at the thought. Ghosts...creep me out. Majorly. I don't know how I would deal with seeing a ghost.

Another boring hour passed.

"Okay, I'm going to bed!" announced Rubin. "Good night everyone!"

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too," said Viola, also climbing into her sleeping bag. "'Night."

"Might as well," said Plato, yawning. "Nothing else better to do this late. Come on, Tempo."

"I'm tired, too," said Jade. "I'm gonna crash."

Everyone was asleep but me. Even Raiden was sleeping. I hugged myself. It was so freaking cold. True, winter was coming; it was late fall. But it was always somewhat warm in the southern parts of Sinnoh. What was going on? Anyway, I decided it was best that I get to bed, too. So I crawled into my sleeping bag, and forced myself to asleep.

_I was in my room, playing with My Little Ponyta. Wait - this wasn't my room. It wasn't my room in my old apartment in Goldenrod, nor my room in my house back in Twinleaf. But I recognized it as my room. It was small, with bronze walls, and a small twin sized bed with a Pichu themed bed set. How did I even know what a Pichu _was_?_

_I stopped in my game of racing the My Little Ponyta toys and glanced at the tall mirror in my room. I wasn't fifteen. I was _five_. My hair was still in a ponytail, my bangs still fell into my eyes and had that strange spiky part on one side, my eyes were still orangish hazel. I was a tiny child. My outfit was a blue sundress with a Pichu head on it. What. The. Hell._

_"Topaz!" called the voice of my mother. What the heck? That was not my mom's voice._

_And the woman who swept into my room was most definitely not my mother. She didn't even look like the mother type. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail identical to mine and her eyes were happy hazel. She wasn't shaped like a mom either; she wasn't round and curvy. She was slim and trim, lacking in the chest department as much as I did. On her shoulder was a female Pikachu with a flower tied to her ear._

_"Topaz, Mommy and Daddy are going out for a bit," she said. "We'll be back soon. Auntie Green should be here soon to watch you. You should be fine until then, with Raiden to protect you."_

_"Pichu pichu!" cried a Pichu who was next to me that was colored like a Pikachu. Was that how shiny Pichu were colored? And why was his name Raiden? Was it just a coincidence?  
_

_"Okay Mommy," I said. "Have fun with Daddy!"_

_"This isn't a fun trip, Topaz," said the woman. "We're going to the doctor's."_

_I frowned. "Why? Are you or Daddy sick?"_

_"Um, not exactly," said the lady, sweatdropping._

_"Yellow!" called the voice of some guy; probably my 'dad'. "We need to get going!"_

_"I know, I know, Red," she yelled back. "I'm coming!" She kissed the top of my head. "See you soon, sweetie." And then she left._

Yellow_. And _Red_. What. The. Hell._

_I went back to playing with My Little Ponyta. A few minutes later, there was knocking on the door. Assuming it was Auntie Green, I stood up, and skipped to to the front door, my blonde pony tail swinging. I jerked open the door, smiling. But my smile faded. Auntie Green - whoever that was - wasn't at the front door like I though. Instead, there were three tall, scary men in black suits and sunglasses. I felt suddenly frightened. Raiden, the Pichu leaped onto my shoulder, cheeks crackling. He obviously didn't like these guys._

_"Mommy and Daddy aren't here right now," I said. "Can you come back later?" _

_The first big guy sneered. "Sorry, sweetie. We aren't here to see your mommy and daddy."_

_"Auntie Green or Uncle Silver isn't here either," I said, starting to sound like a brat._

_"We're not here to see any of the Pokedex Holders, kid," said the bigger dude that was in the front. _

_"Than what do you want?" I squeaked. _

_"You."_

_I tried to shut the door, but they were too strong. They pushed the door open, knocking me down. Raiden growled, leaping forward to protect me as I scrambled back. All of the men released Pokemon from Ultra Balls. A Gengar, a Dusclops, and a Houndoom. I screamed as the Houndoom began to torch my house with Flamethrower. I grabbed Raiden and ran away from the men, towards my room. I slammed the door behind me, tears streaming down my face. Then, all of a sudden, the Gengar and Dusclops appeared before me. I screamed bloody murder._

_I dove for my bed right as the two ghosts tried to grab me. Smoke began to seep inside the room. I coughed a little. The ghosts went after me again. Raiden squirmed out of my grip and leaped into the air, releasing a weak electric shock. The two ghosts teleported out of the way. Then the Dusclops appeared behind him and grabbed him._

_"Raiden!" I screamed as the three men burst into the room, letting in more smoke. My scream ended in coughs. Tears filled my eyes. "Raiden!"_

_The Pichu began to glow. He changed shape. He evolved into the familiar orange Pikachu I knew. He released a powerful Thunderbolt, hitting the Dusclops, Gengar, and Houndoom. Then he bolted to the window and broke it with Iron Tail. I started to scramble through it, but then someone grabbed me. I was dragged back in, my hands getting sliced by the broken glass. I screamed.  
_

* * *

**I need OC's people! We've got to have an army's worth of trainers and I most definitely won't be able to come up with all of them on my own! Just put them in your reviews, and it doesn't have to be only one character either.**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	11. Ch 10: An Ally

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 10  
**

**An Ally  
**

I jerked up, drenched in sweat, panting. I felt sick. What was that? It was only a dream...right? But it seemed so real. Like a memory. I was so creeped out. There was no way I would be going back to sleep any time soon. I glanced around our camp. The fire had gone out. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except me and Raiden.

"Pika pi?" he asked. _Are you alright?_

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine."

He looked skeptical, but didn't push the matter, which I was grateful for. It was starting to get light out, which made me feel slightly better. Something hooted. Probably a Pokemon.

I shivered anyway.. "Say, Raiden...why don't we go for a walk in the forest?"

"Pikachu?" _Why'd you wanna do that?_

I sighed. "I...I don't want to go back to sleep. The sun's almost up anyway."

And so he agreed. It was probably idiotically foolish to go walking in the woods when it was barely dawn, but I needed something to do so I could get that dream out of my head. I just couldn't forget how realistic it was. We walked in silence. Raiden stayed off my shoulder, preferring to walk on his own. There were barely any wild Pokemon in sight.

Suddenly, the Pikachu stiffened and growled. "Pikachu! Pika!" _Who's there? What do you want?_

I saw in the dim light a Pokemon that most definitely did not belong in Eterna Forest. I had spent time studying Viola's Pokemon book, and I recognized it was a Snorunt, an Ice type found way north, near Snowpoint City. What was it doing here? Raiden definitely saw it as a threat. He growled again, and electricity sparked through his body.

"Raiden, don't-"

But it was too late. The orange mouse released a Thunderbolt, intending to zap the Snorunt. But the little triangular shaped Pokemon countered the attack with a blast of icy air, deflecting the lightning bolt.

"Snorunt sno!" it cried. _Peace! I mean you no harm! My name is Twitch! My trainer and I are merely passing through._

That was most definitely a feminine voice. Trainer? This Snorunt...named Twitch had a trainer? A real live Pokemon trainer? I was suddenly excited. Maybe this trainer knew how to get to Mount Silver! Maybe we could be allies!

"You have a trainer?" I asked eagerly. "Take us to him! Or her!"

The Snorunt was shocked. "Runt...Snorunt?" _Human...you can understand me?_

I sweatdropped. "Um, yeah. It's kinda an ability I was born with."

Raiden was not impressed. He still wanted to attack. His cheeks crackled with electricity.

"Snorunt sno," said Twitch. _Human, can you please call down your Pikachu? I do not wish to fight._

"Raiden, enough," I said. "Come here."

"Pika," he growled. _Fine._

He came back and leaped onto his shoulder, still glaring at the Snorunt. Jeez, I never realized how antisocial my Pikachu was. That was sad. Really sad. Some trainer I was. More like a wannabe. Could I even consider myself a trainer?

"Twitch," I said. "Can you take us to your trainer?"

"Snorunt. Snorunt sno. Snorunt runt," she said. _I guess so. Come with me. His name is Amyethst, but we call him Am._

"We?" I asked curiously as we began to follow her.

"Sno. Runt runt sno," said Twitch. _Yes. Me and my fellow team members. Why do you want to know all of this?_

"Pikachu pi pika!" said Raiden. _We're searching for trainers. We're trying to get to Mount Silver._

"Yeah, what he said," I said.

"Sno? Snorunt runt?" she asked. _Oh? You want to join the rebellion?_

"What rebellion?" I asked.

"Sno snorunt runt sno sno snorunt," she answered. _There is a gathering of trainers and Pokemon friendly people at Mount Silver. Many are training there in hopes to overtake the government so that Pokemon can roam freely without being in danger. They call it the rebellion._

"Wow," I said, surprised. "I never knew that."

"Sno snorunt runt," said Twitch. _Here we are. Here is Am._

This Amyethest, or Am as Twitch called him, surprised me. He was a couple years older than me; about seventeen. He was pale and skinny, giving me the impression he was sort of sickly. He had messy hair that was dark as night and a red eye. A bandana was covering the other. His sweatshirt seemed dirty and his worn jeans were ripped at the knees. He had a really old backpack. This was a Pokemon trainer? A real deal Pokemon trainer? I couldn't help but stare.

"Well, there you are Twitch," he said to the Snorunt. Then he looked up at me with that freaky eye. "What're you staring at?"

I flinched. "Uh, well, nothing." I flushed. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" I blurted.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, uh, me and my friends wanna be Pokemon trainers," I said. "This Pikachu is my friend, Raiden. We want to get to Mount Silver. Can...can you help us?"

He snorted. "You want to be a Pokemon trainer?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Never thought a girl like you'd want to be a criminal like a Pokemon trainer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Whatever," he said. "I guess I could take you to Mount Silver. What's your name?"

"Topaz."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're Topaz...Chase's girlfriend."

"You know Chase?" I blurted. "Wait - I'm not his girlfriend! We're..." What _were_ we? "Best friends."

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone know's Chase. He's a big shot at Mount Silver. One of the toughest trainers ever. That's why he gets in so much trouble on TV. Him and Sapphire."

"Sapphire?" I asked.

"Another trainer," he replied. "Anyway, why don't we get your friends and get a move on already? We could use some more recruits, and we only have so much time."

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'll go get them."

...

Rubin was not happy about being woken up. But Viola and Plato were ecstatic about meeting a real deal Pokemon trainer. Am quieted once we got the move on. He kept Twitch out of her Poke Ball. Sadly, he had no extra Poke Balls with him. Hiding Tempo would be a problem once we reached Eterna City.

But we had a bigger problem waiting for us there.

* * *

**I need OC's people! We've got to have an army's worth of trainers and I most definitely won't be able to come up with all of them on my own! Just put them in your reviews, and it doesn't have to be only one character either.**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**


	12. Ch 11: War At Eterna

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 11  
**

**War At Eterna  
**

I immediately wished we never even entered Eterna City. Mostly due to Am, we had managed to hide Tempo in Jade's bag. Her bag was the largest, and after emptying in, we managed to fit the Buizel in...somehow. We made sure the bag wasn't unzipped all the way so he could breathe.

You would never guess what was going on in the ancient city. War was happening. Literally. Pokemon, yes Pokemon, were fighting other Pokemon. What the hell? People were running around screaming. What I recognized as the Storm Trooper uniform was on most of the people that were fighting people. Storm Troopers were the army. But last time I checked, they did not use Pokemon.

"What's going on?" Jade yelled over the fray.

"Don't really know," said Am. "I recognize some of our trainers! They must be trying to take back the city!"

I couldn't believe it. More Pokemon trainers! Maybe this would turn out okay after all.

Suddenly, Jade began to scream. Her bag was on fire! Water suddenly squirted from the bag, dousing the fire. Tempo appeared, unscathed. Plato was relieved. Raiden wiggled out of my bag, hopping onto the ground.

"Look! More trainers!"

Suddenly, we were surrounded by Storm Troopers. They all sent out a Pokemon. Something wasn't right. Why were they using Pokemon? It was against the law! They worked for the government!

"Go, Raiden!" I said, and the Pikachu leaped forward, eager to battle.

"You help too, Tempo!" said Plato.

"Might as well get involved too," said Am. "Come on out, Hindsight!"

A strange bird Pokemon that I recognized from the book as Xatu appeared out of the Poke Ball that he _kicked_. It took to the air, hovering about Raiden and Tempo. But just as the Storm Troopers were about to order their Pokemon to attack, someone stopped them.

"Enough! I wish to speak to them!"

The Storm Troopers spilt, allowing whoever spoke room to come see us. The man that walked down the aisle...I would never forget him. He had snow white hair, and a black moustache. He was dressedly in a black business suit and a black bow tie. Tied to his belt were a kind of Poke Ball I never seen before.

"Ah, yes, you are the young ones who left Twinleaf Town in hopes of becoming Pokemon trainers," he said. His voice chilled me to the bone.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Ah, a fiesty one you are," he chuckles. "I am President Synis."

There were gasps. Rubin fainted. My jaw dropped.

"Ah, I know who you are," he said, nodding to me. "Miss Topaz King, best friend to Mr. Chase Black."

My blood ran cold. Raiden growled.

"Did you know, Miss King," said Synis, "that Mr. Black is here?"

It was so weird, hearing him call us by our last names. I felt like I was in a daze.

"Wha?"

"BLACK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" came the yell of a very angry voice. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE FREAKING NOOBS, STAY WITH ME!"

The strangest Pokemon I had ever seen appeared. It was pale green, along with dark green and gold, and was serpentine in body. Its eyes were red. It towered above all at over ten feet. Somehow, though, I recognized it. Him, I should say. This snake-like creature was Viper all grown up.

"Viper, use Leaf Storm." As if to confirm this was Chase's voice.

A storm of, well, leaves, blew away all of the Storm Trooper's Pokemon, along with some of the Storm Troopers themselves. Viper was amazing. He was that strong. The Storm Troopers scattered, leaving us with Synis. Then he finally appeared.

Chase hadn't changed much since I last saw him, though for some reason he looked different. He had a different hat. His brown eyes had never looked so serious. Viper swirled over to meet him, and Chase tossed another Poke Ball, but he caught it, not releasing the Pokemon.

"Synis," he said darkly; I had never heard him talk like that. "It's pretty low of you to mess with noobs."

Am laughed. "Not all of us are noobs, Black," he said.

Chase grinned. "Good to see you again, Am. Who's with you?"

He finally looked at us. I'm sure we must have been a sight. Our clothes were torn and filthy. Plato and Jade were still holding up and unconscious Rubin. Tempo was trying to look all tough and Raiden...Raiden looked like one pissed off electric mouse. But when his eyes landed on me, they narrowed.

"Uh, hi there," I said weakly, sweatdropping.

"Topaz. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I asked. "Taking on the government by storm. Oh, yeah, we've got this. Nobody can beat us. We're just a bunch of noobs that need protecting, right? We can't be of any help. We're just a bunch of idiots who have a death wish. Yeah, we can take Synis any day."

It sounded like he didn't want me here. I gritted my teeth. I crossed my arms and scowled.

He sighed. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

I smirked. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Now that we're done with this touching reunion," said Synis, "let us continue."

But, sadly, he didn't get to because whoever was screaming at Chase earlier stormed up to us. It was a guy. He had short dark blue hair with eyes to match. He looked about sixteen, and was quite pale. He had on a black and red baseball cap, black t-shirt, leather jacket, dark green combat trousers, and trainers.

"Black," he growled. "I thought I told you to stay with me!" His voice was offly high for a guy...

"Sorry, Sapph," he said. "But Am's here, and so is-"

Sapph? Talk about a girly name-

"Are you a boy?" asked Rubin, who happened to wake up. "Or a girl? I can't decide."

I wanted to facepalm so badly at that momment.

"I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" she screetched. "CAN'T YOU TELL?"

"Well, not-"

"Just shut up, Rubin," said Jade with a sigh. "Shut up."

"But-"

"No buts," said Viola. "Keep your trap shut."

"Dear Arceus," said Chase. "This is Safaia, or Sapphire as she likes to be called."

"Yeah, I'm a she," she said, scowling, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me," said Synis. "But I require your attention."

"What do you want, creep?" asked Sapphire.

"You all are under arrest-"

"Yeah right," said Chase, interrupting. "Like you can arrest us. We're not criminals. Aren't you breaking your own laws? Anyway, sorry to end this lovely meeting, but it's time for us to leave."

...

We managed to escape from Eterna City. We went under the Cycling Bridge turned Magnet Train road and hid right in front of Wayward Cave. We made camp. Am's Magmar, Hearth, started a fire for us. I ditched my hat for that, hugging my jacket closer to me to keep warm. It was getting colder and colder each down.

Diamonda started flirting with both Am and Chase, which pissed me off. Sapphire was more amused than everything. Chase ignored her, and Am didn't really have to do anything. Viola and Plato both went off on her. It was hilarious. I didn't feel sorry for her at all. Served her right.

"Get a life, Di," Plato told her. "Besides, Chase is too young for you. You don't want to become a cougar, do you?"

"I am not a cougar!" she screeched.

I wasn't the only one who laughed; Sapphire did too.

"You guys are so entertaining," she told me.

I laughed. "You have no idea."

All my worries were pointless. Sapphire and I would get along perfectly fine. And it was obvious she had no romantic feelings for Chase. She might just turn out to be a good friend after all.

But I never got a chance to talk to Chase at all that night. But that was okay. I would get my chance, eventually. But at least we were together again. We had three people who knew how to get to Mount Silver now. How could I not be happy? I had all my friends, we were all safe, Raiden wasn't hurt.

War was brewing, but everyone I cared about was okay.

* * *

**Thank you for all the OC's. I could use some girls xD All I've been getting have been guys.**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Amyethest ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	13. Ch 12: Answers

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Answers**

I had trouble sleeping that night. I was worried I would have another nightmare or something. So instead of tossing and turning uselessly in bed, I got up and decided to go for a little walk. Raiden was fast asleep, so I didn't wake up the shiny Pikachu. That might be considered dumb, in our situation, but he needed all the rest he could get.

I didn't get very far, actually. I noticed that Chase was up, too. I wondered why he couldn't sleep? Or maybe he was doing that pointless 'stay up to keep watch' thing he suggested. I didn't know. But I walked over to him anyway; he was sitting on a fairly large boulder. I heard hissing, and I realized he must have Viper with him.

Chase looked over. "Relax, Vipe," he said. "It's only Topaz."

The grass snake slithered into view. He glared at me before disappearing again. What the hell? That was weird.

"What is it, Topaz?" Chase asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing," I said. "I just couldn't sleep. Is that a problem?"

He didn't answer the question. "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Wait - maybe you can answer some questions I have."

"What kind of questions?" he asked warily.

"About what happened to you, what's going on, and why the hell the freaking president has his people using pokemon!"

He scooted over a little on the boulder, giving me room to sit down, and I did. "So what do you want to know first?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow. "Hm...you first."

"Alright," he said. "When I first got Viper when he was a Snivy, I stayed in Goldenrod as long as I could. Then I had to leave. I heard about a secret trainer society in Mount Silver, so I headed there. On the way, I befriended lots of pokemon, who are on my team today. I was taken in by the group, and soon I rose in the ranks. Now I'm one of the higher-ups, you could say."

"Ranks?" I asked. "There're _ranks_?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Sort of. The more missions you're successful with, the higher rank you are."

"Missions?"

"All the 'bad' things trainers do on the news."

"Oh." Time for question number two. "What's going on?"

"The government is breaking their own laws to apphrend us," said Chase.

"That's the answer to question three," I said dryly.

"It's the answer to both," he said. "They're trying to capture me since I'm extremely important to the Resistance or whatever they call it. I don't really know why they want you and your friends."

I frowned. I couldn't help but remember my dream. Did that have anything to do with it?

If only I knew.

* * *

**Ugh. What a crappy chapter xD**

**Thank you for all the OC's. I could use some girls xD All I've been getting have been guys.**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	14. Ch 13: Celestic Town

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 13  
**

**Celestic Town**

The next day, we left early in the morning. We had to sneak back through Eterna City so we could go through a cave that lead to Celestic Town. I was surprised Chase even mentioned it. When I was, like, five years old, Celestic Town had 'seperated' from the government. I always assumed it had been destroyed, like Floaroma Town.

But, according to Chase, it was alive and well. The reason it 'seperated' aka was banished from the government was because of the legends and myths that the people of Celestic Town believed and told. They loved Pokemon, respected them. The reason the government destroyed Floaroma Town instead of banishing it was because they didn't want to lose anymore territory to the Resistance.

It took most of the day to get there, but when we did, I was extremely shocked and surprised. People were walking around everywhere with Pokemon. There was, like, no pollution. There were no modern buildings. As we walked through, strangers greeted us and said hello. I never saw that coming.

We got to a large house that was directing in front of some ruins of something. Chase, Sapphire, and Am walked up to the door, while the rest of us stayed back. Chase knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a guy. He was huge; he was the tallest guy I ever saw. He had to be, like, seven feet tall or something. I felt even more like a shrimp. He had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an old army coat over a white tank top, combat jeans, and army boots. He looked about, eh, seventeen.

"Hey, Surge," said Chase, nodding to him. "We're here. All of us."

"Good," said the guy. "Come on in."

We all piled into the giant one roomed house. Well, not quite one roomed; there were hallways leading elsewhere. Surprisingly, there was plenty of room for everyone. There was an old couple who looked like grandparents who gave us food. The old lady went searching to find us clean, fresh clothes. They had showers, for which I would be very grateful. But, sadly, we _had_ to talk first.

"Everyone," said Chase, gesturing to his friend. "This is Jason Surge. He's going to help us get to Mount Silver." Then, gesturing to each of us as he said our names, "Surge, this is Topaz, Plato, Viola, Rubin, Jade, and Diamonda."

He looked at each of us, but when he looked at Diamonda...he seemed to freeze up. "Er...hi?"

"Oh, for the love of Arceus," groaned Sapphire. "Not again."

"What again?" I asked.

"Why, hello there," said Diamonda, scooting closer to Jason. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Jason."

Jason shied away, moving his chair closer to Chase's. Diamonda looked disappointed. I almost dry heaved. Plato rolled his eyes. I really felt sorry for him; it would suck to have a sister like that. Viola shook her head. Jade sighed. And Rubin...was oblivious to everything. As usual.

...

We each got our own bedroom. We had to share two bathrooms, though. The girls got one, the guys got one. It felt so good to take a shower, to feel the hot water running down my face and through my filthy hair. Most of the 'tan' I acquired over that period of time had been dirt. I was sunburned in places.

The kind old lady took my dirty clothes to wash. The fresh clothes fit perfectly. I got a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I combed through my wet hair and decided to keep it down. It felt so good to be clean. Chase wanted to have a meeting with all of us after we were all ready, so Raiden and I headed for the area of the one room house.

When I got there, most of my friends where already there. The only ones who were missing were Chase, Am, Sapphire, and Jason. Viola, Plato, Rubin, Jade, and Diamonda (I still refuse to include her as my friend) were all dressed similarly to me. Tempo was lounging at Plato's feet.

Plato, Rubin, and Jade were sitting on a couch. Diamonda was in a chair. And Viola had saved me a spot next to her on a loveseat. We were best friends, after all. I sat down, and Raiden moved down to sit on my lap.

"Wow, Topaz," said Rubin. "You look like...a girl."

"There's a reason for that, you know," I said wryly.

"Wow, Rubin," said Plato. "Just...wow."

"What?" The boy turned a little pink.

Diamonda scoffed about something and crossed her arms. I still couldn't believe she even came with us. Would she even try to befriend a Pokemon? None of us liked her. I don't even think Plato, her own _brother_, liked her. I couldn't blame him, though. She was a real -

"Good, everyone's here."

Chase was here. Along with Am, Sapphire, and Jason. As soon as Jason saw Diamonda, he shied away again, preferring to sit down in a chair of his own. I really felt sorry for him. He seemed to shy away from all of us girls - except Sapphire.

"If we're all going to Mount Silver, I expect all of you to befriend a Pokemon before we reach there," he said.

"Are we ever going to get any of those Poke Ball thingies?" asked Rubin.

"Yeah," said Am. "But we only have extra Poke Balls at Mount Silver. You'll have to wait until then."

"Well that just sucks," said Viola.

"What if we don't want any Pokemon?" asked Diamonda defiantly.

"Then you're not coming," stated Chase.

I couldn't help but snicker. Raiden grinned. We weren't the only ones that were pleased. Finally, someone put Diamonda in her place. About time. I guess I hadn't done the job well enough.

The older girl huffed. "Well, I guess I'll have to befriend one..."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Jade.

"Yes," said Chase. "Synis is after all of you for some reason. I don't know why. But, apparently, you are important to his agenda. He might see that you have potential to become powerful trainer. Therefore, he has more threats. As we travel, we must never seperate. We must stick together. Synis and his men are not ones to give up easily. He must be planning something. We must be ready. Those of you who have Pokemon must begin training."

Plato grinned. "Will do!"

I smiled. "That's fine by me."

"Pika pi!" cried Raiden. _Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!_

* * *

**Since the last chapter was so short and crappy, and I've been home sick from school (that's why I've been updating so much) with nothing better to do, I decided to update again!**

**Also, what Pokemon should Viola, Rubin, Jade, and Diamonda befriend?**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	15. Ch 14: Training Begins

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Training Begins**

That night, I slept without dreams. Well, I didn't remember any of the dreams. That was a blessing. I had been hoping to sleep in, but, apparently, everyone had to get up at a certain time in Celestic. Raiden was extremely grumpy about this, both zapping me and the preset alarm clock with a Thunderbolt. The attack made me even more tired and ruined my hair. So much for hoping to look civilized.

It was even more great to be able to take _another_ shower. I missed living like this. I was so not made for traveling. I could deal with only so much, you know. My clothes were all clean and dry, nicely folded, resting on my bed, when I came back from my shower. I pulled my hair back in the typical ponytail and ditched the hat for today.

I grabbed a granola bar for a quick breakfast. I wanted to start training immediately. Raiden did, too. He was literally pumped up. Electricity was crackling through his whole body. If he wasn't careful, he'd shock my hair again and make it go poof. That would be _so_ lovely.

I knew very little about training. I figured that meant battling wild Pokemon or something. How hard could that be? I knew it wouldn't be good for Raiden to faint, but we had to start somewhere. If I was going to be a good Pokemon trainer, I had to, well, train my Pokemon.

"Topaz, wait up."

I stopped walking and turned around. It was Chase and Viper. They caught up. I still couldn't believe how tall Viper was. What kind of Pokemon was he anyway? The serpent eyed me briefly. Did he even remember who I was? With the way he was acting, probably not.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'd like to help you train," he said.

I admit it; it slightly surprised me. But, hey, that meant I'd get to spend time with Chase. "Really? Thanks!"

So he lead us back towards the cave in Mount Coronet, but stopped in the rocky area in front of it. Then Chase took out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. Out came a white squirrel Pokemon, with a light blue stripe and yellow cheek pouches. It was absolutely adorable!

"This is Squirrel," he said as the creature bounded up onto his shoulder. "She's a Pachirisu, an Electric type, like Raiden. So she's perfect to train with." He noticed the look I was giving him. "What? Can't a guy have a cute Pokemon?"

"I guess so," I said.

He rolled his eyes. He pointed to the ground, and Squirrel leaped off his shoulder. Her yellow cheeks crackled with electricity. Raiden leaped off my shoulder and went to face her. He was still crackling with electricity. He balled his paws into fists, a fierce look on his normally cute face. I swear I saw Squirrel turn a little pink.

"Show us your moves," said Chase.

"'Kay," I said.

I had Raiden use all of his moves. Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail...and then he used a move I never saw used before. He covered himself in electricity, and basically used Quick Attack while covered. It was the coolest thing I ever saw. Chase was astonished.

"What was that?" I asked when Raiden was finished.

"That was Volt Tackle," he said. "It's a special move that Pikachu's evolutionary group can learn. But it's still pretty rare to know."

I opened my mouth to reply, but never got the chance.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND! THIS IS SERIOUS! GET THAT BUIZEL BACK HERE!"

All of a sudden, Tempo dashed by. What the hell? Plato and Sapphire followed, chasing him. What happened? Why was the Buizel running?

"I'm sorry," I heard Plato say as they ran by. "But he likes to play!"

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of Arceus!"

"You know," I said. "I'm going to do help."

"You go do that."

"Come on, Raiden." I ran off in the general direction, Raiden dashing at my feet.

"Tempo, come on," said Plato when we got there. "We have to train if we're gonna be tough!"

"Bui bui!" _But the man lady scares me..._

I laughed. That got their attention. "Er...hey. Lemme talk to Tempo."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," I said. Then I walked over to where the Buizel was hiding. "Hey, Tempo. You gotta come out and train."

He shook his head. "Bui bui buizel!" _That man lady is really loud and scary. She...he scares me. The man lady is mean._

"So?" I said. "You can train with Raiden, Chase, and me. It'll be fun."

He looked skeptical, but he agreed. Man. He was one sensitive Pokemon. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :)**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu)**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ none**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	16. Ch 15: Purple Thing and Yellow Thing

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 15  
**

**Purple Thing and Yellow Thing**

Later on the day, I found Viola cuddling with the weirdest looking Pokemon I had ever seen. It was round, covered in purple fur. It had white antennae, red compound eyes, and a pincer-like mouth. It had stubby paws and clodhopper feet. I had to admit, it was cute, though.

"What are you cuddling?" I asked.

"This is Veno, my Venonat!" she announced proudly. "They're pretty rare in Sinnoh. Aren't I lucky?"

"I guess so," I said. "Don't Venonat seep poison or something like that?" See, I know some things about Pokemon!

She paled. "Uh, I think you're right." She set Veno down. "No more cuddling, Veno." She stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Then she dashed off, leaving me with Veno.

"Well then that was nice of her," I grumbled. "Well, Veno, guess you're spending the rest of the day with Raiden and me."

The little bug then proceded to follow us around. I didn't mind. Raiden had a companion. I couldn't help but wonder if we would be able to have more than one Pokemon once we got to Mount Silver.

Suddenly, both Pokemon dashed off somewhere. Sighing, I went after them. I found them digging for something. I frowned. What had gotten them so excited?

"What is it, guys?" I asked once I got there.

"Pika pi!" cried Raiden. _Veno found something shiny and yellow!_

Something shiny and yellow? What the..?

"Ven venonat!" said Veno. _I found it! I found it!_

Together, Raiden and Veno dragged out what they were digging for. It was oval shaped, and more of a yellowish orange color. It was sort of clear. I took the strange object; it was heavier than it looked! I frowned.

"What is this?" I asked no one in particular. "I'm gonna go find Chase...or Sapphire or Am. They'll know what this is."

I ended up finding Sapphire. She was finally training Tempo with Plato. She had her only Pokemon, Grovyle, out. An Grass type against an Water type? How fair was that?

"Hey, Sapphire," I said. "Do you know what this is?" I showed her the oval object.

She did a double take. "Do I know what this is? Of course I do! That's Old Amber! You can revive an prehistoric Pokemon from that!"

I gasped. "Really? What kind of Pokemon?"

"Aerodactyl," she answered. "It's a Rock and Flying type. I'd keep that Old Amber if I were you. Back at Mount Silver we have a machine that can take the DNA out of the Old Amber and restore the Aerodactyl."

"Huh?" said Plato. "What did Topaz find?"

"Raiden and Viola's Venonat found it," I said. "An Old Amber."

His orange eyes got big. "Really? That's so cool. Lucky little Psyduck!"

...

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait to get to Mount Silver even more. The rest of the day, I spent helping Sapphire and her Grovyle train Plato and Tempo. That night, Chase called another meeting. We were heading north, to Snowpoint City. Ever since the regions joined together, seasons were normal. Winter was coming; we'd have to dress warm.

We immediately began to prepare for the journey. We were given warm clothes, supplies, and food. The Pokemon were even given something warm to wear. I was given a sack to carry the Old Amber in. We still had a long way to go. We had to cross Hoenn, and then Johto. Then we would reach Mount Silver.

It was so far away. The funny thing was, wanted posters began to pop up only for me. Celestic Town had access to the government's cable. The police were searching everywhere for me, Chase, Sapphire, and Am. Not any of my friends that had been there in Eterna. What was going on?

* * *

**Kinda short. There'll be more action soon. And maybe some romance ;) review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ none**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	17. Ch 16: Let It Snow

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 16  
**

**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

The next day, we all dressed for cold weather. Because, over night, the temperature dropped big time. Though it hadn't started snowing yet, it was freezing out. Winter was definitely here. Great. That would make life so much easier. So the people of Celestic Town provided us with warmer clothing.

I got a tank top, a long sleeved red t-shirt, leggings, black jeans, wool socks, and boots. I got a thick, red winter coat. I decided to start wearing my hair down to help keep warm. I also received a ski cap. And, yes, it helped. Someone made a wool sweater for Raiden; it fit him perfectly. But he didn't look happy wearing it.

All of my friends were dressed warmly. Plato warned Diamonda that it wasn't smart to wear a short skirt during winter. She countered that she would wear leggings. Viola even ditched her usual cropped shirt to wear a regular one. Everyone was all wrapped up in warm clothing.

We said good bye to our dear friends in Celestic Town, and then headed north. It was sad that we'd never get to see Unova (Isshu). Unova was south of Sinnoh; we didn't have to cross it to get to Mount Silver. Someday, maybe, when trainers were accepted again, I would go there.

We walked for a couple days. When we got out of the cave of Mount Coronet, it still hadn't started snowing. The route that we started traveling had once been plagued by an endless blizzard, never letting up. Trainers and pokemon often died trying to reach Snowpoint City. That was what I had been told. I was glad it wasn't snowing.

But, when I woke up the next morning, small snowflakes had just began to fall from the cloud covered sky. Well, it was cold enough. I shivered, pulling my coat tighter around me. Raiden stirred. Chase, Viola, Plato, Rubin, Jade, Am, Sapphire, and Jason were all fast asleep. Viper was curled around his trainer. Veno was a giant puff ball. Tempo was sprawled on his back, mouth wide open. Diamonda was nowhere to be seen.

I frowned, and looked around. No sign of her. I looked down at Raiden; the orange Pikachu nodded. I stood up quietly, trying not to wake the others. Raiden leaped onto my shoulder, and I quietly left the camp site. We had to find Diamonda. Who know what trouble she had gotten into.

Raiden's ears twitched. "Pika pi," he said. _I hear voices! Sounds like Diamonda and some guy._

I frowned. What was somebody doing out here? Another trainer, hopefully. But, when I got there, the guy was definitely not a trainer. Raiden and I hid behind a rock. Diamonda looked extremely pissed off, holding an injured Pokemon I recognized as Eevee in her arms. The guy was dressed in all black, and had a _knife in his hand_.

"What kind of monster are you?" she shrieked, clutching the poor Eevee to her chest.

"I'm not a monster," said the man. "I just want to play, sweetie."

Bile came up and I almost upchucked. Raiden growled, cheeks crackling.

"This Eevee protected me and you stabbed it!" she shrieked. "Get the hell away from me!"

The man made a grab for her, and got her arm. Diamonda squealed, accidentally dropping the Eevee. That was it. He was going to rape her, probably! I didn't even have to say a word to Raiden. He leaped from behind the rock. I jumped up, too.

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt!" I ordered.

The man cackled. "Might not want to use that, dearie. You'd electrocute your friend, too."

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "Raiden, use Volt Tackle, instead!"

Diamonda struggled against the guy as Raiden bolted forward, surrounded by electricity. But the man jerked the crying girl in front of him, putting the knife against her neck. Raiden jerked to a halt. If he used Volt Tackle now, he'd hit Diamonda. He didn't want to hurt her.

I cursed silently. The man laughed some more, pressing the blade harder on her neck. I could see blood starting to ooze out. My stomach churned. I couldn't do anything without hurting Diamonda. If only that Old Amber was an Aerodactyl now! This guy would be toast!

He suddenly pushed her down, ripping off her coat. She screamed. The wind was whipping harder around us; everyone back at camp probably couldn't hear what was going on. I gritted my teeth.

"Now, Raiden!" I yelled. "Use Iron Tail!"

Tail glowing silver, the orange Pikachu hit the man across the back. He almost fell on top of Diamonda, but stopped himself, instead slashing the knife at Raiden. It must have hit the electric mouse, for he was thrown back, landing next to the downed Eevee.

"Raiden!" I cried. He didn't get up. The snow on the ground began to turn red.

No no no no no! No! Not Raiden, too! Not him! No!

"Jukain, we need to help them," came a masculine voice. "Use Energy Ball!"

A green Pokemon that I saw was a Sceptile suddenly came into view. A green sphere of energy appear before him, and blasted forward. It hit the man right on the head, knocking him out cold. I whirled around to see who our rescuer was.

It was a man, in his early twenties. He had brown hair that went to middle of his neck, and brown eyes. He had on a thick coat, loose beige pants, and dark brown boots. Jukain, the Sceptile, moved back to his side.

I scrambled over to where Raiden and the Eevee lay. Diamonda pushed the attacker off of her, and accepted the hand of our rescuer. He helped her up. Raiden indeed had been cut by the knife. The bleeding had stopped somewhat. Something told me to try to heal him. I had learned a lot about the Viridian Forest abilities. I could heal Pokemon.

Closing my eyes, I focused. I didn't know what to focus on or what to do. I just thought of healing Raiden, saving him. I opened my eyes and touched him. I felt a drain of energy. The wound disappeared. I felt a little dizzy, but the feeling went away. I couldn't believe that worked!

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see the guy who helped us. I nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for helping us!"

"Frosty!" Diamonda suddenly shrieked. She rushed over, jacket back on, and scooped up the Eevee. "Topaz, do what you did to Raiden!"

I did exactly that. And the Eevee was healed, too.

"How do you do that?" asked the guy. "Oh, I'm Eiji."

"It's a long story," I sighed. "I'm Topaz, and this is Diamonda."

"Hello," said Diamonda. "Thank you for saving us."

I just stared at her. We were in the presence of a hot guy and she wasn't flirting with him at all. Was she well? Had what hat just happened changed her? How did she find Frosty? Eevee aren't native to Sinnoh.

Eiji waved her off. "It was nothing. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, standing. Raiden leaped onto my shoulder. Diamonda kept Frosty in her arms. We told Eiji we were traveling with a group of trainers trying to get to Mount Silver. He said he would go with us. He had been to Mount Silver. Arceus, would be meet anyone who hadn't been there?

Well, we had to find the rest of the group now.

* * *

**Yes, Diamonda will have a change in character after this.**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of ? and Platina ~ Frosty (Eevee)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	18. Ch 17: Snowed In

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 17  
**

**Snowed In**

It took us a while to find everywhere in the soon to be blizzard. By the time we found them all in the shelter of a cave, I was sure Raiden was frozen to my shoulder. I had never been so cold in my life. All the layers didn't even help. And Am, the idiot, refused any warmer clothing. If he got hypothermia and died, that was his fault.

The wind howled around us, making it extremely difficult to see anywhere. Eiji had long since returned his Sceptile so the Grass type wouldn't get frozen or worse. I saw a red, flickering light in the distance.

"Well, Raiden, I see a light," I said. "This either means we're dead and going to heaven or we found the gang. Either way, well be okay."

Even in the blasting blizzard, I could see the orange Pikachu roll his eyes. Suddenly, Diamonda rushed passed me, running towards the red glow. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Eiji stayed behind us. Finally, we reached a light. It was a cave. And inside the cave were all my friends. Chase, Viola, Rubin, Plato, Jade, Am, Sapphire.

Diamonda was suddenly crying again, which startled everyone. Well, our sudden appearance helped, too. She rushed towards her brother, and hugged him, lifting Plato off the ground. Everyone stared, stunned into silence. I trudged inside, shaking the snow off of me. Eiji followed.

"What happened?" demanded Chase.

"Long story," I grumbled, sitting down next to Viola.

He crossed his arms. "Well, we have plenty of time."

"We're being snowed in," said Am.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Sapphire.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," replied Am, smirking.

"It can wait," said Jade. "Both Topaz and Diamonda are freezing, not to mention...what's your name?"

"This is Eiji," said Chase.

"Dang. Does everyone know you, Chase?" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much," said Sapphire. "Especially Scarlet."

"Oh, for the love of Arceus," groaned Chase. "Do not go there."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's a _great_ reason."

"Both of you, just shut up," said Am. "At this rate, they'll both get hypothermia!"

They were right. My teeth were chattering, and I was so cold. Raiden was concerned, trying to help keep me warm. Viola put her arm around me, trying to help, too. Rubin and Plato were worried, too, but what could they do to help? Am released his Magmar, Hearth, and got another fire going. Diamonda and I were to huddle in front of it.

This was going to be a long night.

...

_I woke up in some sort of room. I was in that blue sundress with a Pichu head on it. I was five years old...again. Raiden was no where to be seen. My eyes hurt from crying a lot and tears were dried to my cheeks. My hands were bandaged up because of the cuts I got from the window glass._

_I looked around the room. There were no windows. The walls and floor were concrete. There was nothing else but the floor to sit on. There was a door also made of concrete, with a barred window. I heard heavy footsteps; I crawled away from the door, jamming myself into a corner, wimpering again._

_The door swung open. In strode a curvy woman with silver hair. By her side was an Umbreon. Flanking her were the two men who kidnapped me. She smiled at me, and I cringed, trying to shove myself into the corner even more. Not removing her gaze from me, she spoke to the men._

_"Bring the rest of the brats in."_

_They bowed, and then were gone. They returned, along with three other men. All five of them hold a squirming child, all five year olds. I knew all of them. We would play together when our parents were having their meetings. They were all dropped onto the floor, and squirmed over to me._

_There was Grey, with his longish brown hair and big brown eyes, son of Black and White, the Unova Pokedex Holders. There was Jade, with her long reddish brown hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, daughter of Silver and Green, Holders of the Kanto and Johto Dexes. There was Rubin and Sapphira, son and daughter of Ruby and Sapphire, the Hoenn Dex Holders. Rubin had black hair and bright blue eyes, and wore his father's hat that was way too big for his head. Sapph had brown hair in pigtails and red eyes. Lastly, there was Plato, son of Pearl and Platina, the Sinnoh Dex Holders. He had blue hair shaped like his father's and orange eyes._

_Grey, Jade, Rubin, Sapph, Plato...they were all my friends. How did they get into this mess like me?_

_Grey was the first onto his feet. "Hey! Let us go, you meanies!"_

_The woman cackled. "How adorable. Little Greyie has something to say. Well, you best keep your mouth shut or we'll do this to your precious little friends."_

_Sapph, who was closest, was slapped hard across the face by the scary woman. She yelped and sprang back to her brother, a welt already appearing on her face. She burst into even more tears. Rubin, a fierce look on his face, tried to comfort the little girl._

_Grey, defeated, plopped back down on the floor._

_"What...what are you going to do with us?" I piped up._

_The woman looked down at me. "You're going to work for the Masked Man."_

...

I woke up in a cold sweat. What...what was that? I shivered, not just from the cold, but from the howling wind that blew the snow and ice outside of our cave. I looked around. Everyone was sleep. Including the Pokemon. I laid back down and stared at the wall that reflected the firelight.

That dream...what was that all about? It all seemed so real...Who was this 'Masked Man' guy? What did he want with the kids? I didn't know what to think. I snuggled Raiden closer to me, and then forced myself back to sleep.

* * *

**Another weird dream. Anybody know who that scary woman is? And who's Grey and Sapphira? Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire? ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina? ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green? ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Eevee)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	19. Ch 18: Memories, Sweet Memories

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 18  
**

**Memories, Sweet Memories**

_They kept us locked in that cell. I didn't know how long we were in there. They barely fed us any food. But then, one day, they gave us Pokemon. I got Raiden back. Grey got a Snivy. Rubin got a Poochyena. Sapph got a Skitty. Plato got a Buizel. Jade got a Jigglypuff._

_They split us up into boy and girl pairs. Me and Rubin. Grey and Sapph. Plato and Jade. Then they set us to work with our Pokemon. We had to battle wild Pokemon. Sometimes, the Masked Man himself would train us, and he would try to get us to kill the wild Pokemon we battled._

_That scary woman, we found out, was Karen of the Johto Elite Four. She had 'supposedly' turned good years ago along with Will. But she never changed. Will had, but not her. She was very abusive. She had no problem in having her Dark type Pokemon attacking us if we didn't obey._

_Then one day, both the Masked Man and Karen were teaching us. Rubin and I had previously talked about trying to escape. There had a way to get out of here. Green and Silver had gotten out. Well, mostly thanks to Green, since she was older and smarter. Anyways, I was tired of doing everything they told me. So, when Karen gave me an order, I ignored her, totally balking. Raiden was pleased._

_Karen, on the other hand, was furious. She released her Umbreon, saying, "Teach that brat a lesson!"_

_The Umbreon attacked me. Before Raiden or Rubin could do anything, the Umbreon slashed at me, shredding the top part of my sundress. Blood was everywhere. I screamed. The Masked Man didn't do anything to stop Karen. Raiden defended me, trying to stop the Umbreon, but then Karen released her Houndoom, which pinned the shiny Pikachu to the ground._

_"Go, Lady!" yelled Rubin, suddenly furious, to his Poochyena. "Use Bite!"_

_The Poochyena chomped down on the Umbreon before the Eeveelution could shred me even more. Rubin grabbed me, dragging me back, ignoring the blood. I was wailing the whole time._

_"You insolent child!" roared Karen. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"_

_Dark energy hit us all, flinging Raiden, Lady, Rubin, and me backwards. We hit the wall. Raiden was unconscious. Lady and I were barely hanging on. Something smashed into the wall. We all looked over to see Phano, Gold Jr.'s Donphan, bust through the wall. Gold Jr. is, of course, Gold an Crystal's son. He has blue hair like his dad's and gold eyes. We just called him Goldy. He never got captured; he's five, of course._

_"Topaz! Rubin! Come on! I got everyone! You're the last ones!" he shouted._

_"Lady, get Raiden," I heard Rubin say as I started to fade. "Let's go!"_

_I heard the Masked Man shout something to Karen. Something like, "Don't let them get away!"_

_I suddenly felt the sun. "Oh my gosh!" I heard Sapph shriek. "What happened?"_

_"We gotta run!" Goldy snapped. "Hurry!"_

_I forced my eyes open to see that I was on Phano. I saw all of my friends. We were safe. But suddenly, something ripped in front of us, making some sort of vortex. A strange Pokemon that I thought was Celebi appeared, gesturing to the vortex, beckoning us to go in. But soon we had no choice. We were sucked in. Everything went black._

...

Well, that explained why I was afraid of Umbreon. That also explained the scars I had on my stomach. And my hands. But how did I survive that sudden loss of blood? I heard voices. I really should get up, but I didn't feel like it. Suddenly, someone shook me. I opened my eyes to see a frantic Rubin.

"Topaz! Topaz!"

"W-what?"

"We have to get out of here now," I heard Chase say; I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up, rubbing my head.

"That creep you and Diamonda bumped into last night must have contacted authorites," he replied, pulling on his hat; he suddenly looked like Grey. A much older version of Grey, of course. "We have to leave or we'll be caught."

"Topaz?" asked Viola. "Are you okay?"

I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Yeah. Let's just...go."

"We gotta run," said Rubin. I flinched.

"Let's go," said Plato. "Don't want any repeats.

"I agree," said Jade. "Let's get moving."

The blizzard had stopped. So we left the cave, and headed in a rush towards Snowpoint City. Which lead to another problem: how were we going to hide all of our Pokemon? It would be very difficult to hide a Pikachu, Venonat, Eevee, _and_ Buizel. Either way, we were screwed.

Not to mention what the heck all those freaky dreams I was having. What did they mean? I wasn't from this time? That I had been kidnapped by a little kid by a creepy guy named the Masked Man? And why did Rubin, who looked so much like the Rubin I knew, get so mad when that woman's Umbreon attacked me?

So many questions. And no answers.

* * *

**So it was Karen! Kudos to who figured it out! What's with these dreams Topaz is having? Are they really memories? And, if they're really memories, were are Grey and Sapph? Is Chase really Grey? And why did Rubin get so mad when Karen's Umbreon attacked her? *cackles* I know I'm evil!**

**Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow? ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Ruby and Sapphire? ~ none**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina? ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ descendant of Silver and Green? ~ none**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Eevee)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), rest unknown**


	20. Ch 19: Battle On

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 19  
**

**Battle On**

We seemed to have an upper hand for a while. We were ahead of the people who were following us. It wasn't snowing at all. But then the snow started getting deeper, slowing our process. Then something came flying toward it. It was ahead of us, so it wasn't the enemy. It was a Pokemon. A Charizard, if I was remembering correctly.

We all stopped walking. There was someone on the Charizard, waving. The fire dragon landed, and a girl hopped off its back. She had thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail and bushy bangs, and red eyes. She was dressed in a suit made of red leather. There were Poke Balls tied to her belt. One popped open, releasing a Raichu.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, hugging Chase. "Chase, they sent me to help you, Am, and Sapphire! I saw that you're being followed. I'm sure you'll need some help, with noobs and all."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" She sounded sincere. "I'm Scarlet, and this is Chari and Chuey!"

The Charizard rumbled, and the Raichu just crackled his cheeks.

"Oh my Arceus," breathed Rubin. "Your Charizard is gorgous! I have never seen such a beautiful Pokemon!"

Scarlet smiled. "Thank you!" Chari was pleased at the comment.

"We need to get moving," said Chase, back to business.

"But you haven't introduced your friends to me!" she protested.

"I'm Topaz, this is Raiden, Viola and Veno, Rubin, Jade, Plato and Tempo, and Diamonda and Frosty," I said, doing the job for him. I was agitated. Sapphire had mentioned this Scarlet. "We should-"

"Well, well, well, look who I've finally found. You couldn't run from me forever, you know, children."

My blood ran cold. I was frozen on the spot. No way. I turned slowly, as did my friends, to see who it was. It was that woman, with the long silver hair, that Umbreon by her side. My breath caught. The dreams...they were real. So terribly real. Raiden snarled, leaping off my shoulder, cheeks crackling.

She smirked. "You can run, but you can't hide. We've known where you've been all these years."

"Who are you?" asked Jade, fear in her eyes. Had my friends been having dreams too?

"I am Karen, mistress of Dark Pokemon. And we are hear to bring you back to where you belong."

Men dressed in black dropped from everywhere. What the hell?

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" demanded Scarlet. "Go, Chari and Chuey!"

The Charizard and Raichu rushed foward; the men released Pokemon from their Poke Balls. This really was going to be a battle. Great.

"Go, Boar," said Chase, tossing a Poke Ball, releasing a Enbuoh.

"Alright, Marely, come on out," said Am, releasing a Lucario.

"Now, Grovyle!" said Sapphire.

You get the picture. Everyone was sending out Pokemon. So, naturally, we had to pitch in. Veno, Tempo, and Frosty joined Raiden in confronting the woman. But Karen was not fazed. Actually, she looked amused.

"Oh? You all haven't found all of your Pokemon? What a pity," she said. "Because we have them. Charles, William, bring the Poochyena and Jigglypuff to me."

Two men dragged a huge barred cage. Inside were a Poochyena and Jigglypuff. Not just any Poochyena and Jigglypuff either. The ones from my dreams. I recognized the Poochyena as Rubin's Lady. Rubin and Jade both gasped, startled. We suddenly weren't paying attention to what was going around. The battles weren't important.

"Lady," breathed Rubin. "My Poochyena that was stolen when I was five! How?"

"Pinkie!" exclaimed Jade. "How did you get her? She's supposed to be dead!"

Karen smirked again, then flipped her long silver tresses. "Your Poochyena was never stolen and your Jigglypuff never died. It was merely the memory we planted inside your brain. Plato and Topaz were easier to plant since they lost contact with their Pokemon."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Diamonda.

"You, girl, have nothing to do with this," snapped Karen. "So back off or you'll get hurt."

"It has everything to do with me!" yelled Diamonda. "This is my brother you're talking about!"

Karen laughed. "Plato is not your brother."

"...Wha?"

"That's right. You see, Chase, Topaz, Rubin, Plato, Jade, and Sapphira are not from this time," said Karen. "You are from the past. You are the children of the Pokedex Holders."

"Who the heck is Sapphira?" asked Plato.

"She is not with you at the moment," said Karen. "We are still searching for her."

"What do you want with us?" I demanded.

"Wait - what did you say?" exclaimed Rubin. "Kids of the Pokedex Holders?"

"That's right," said Karen. "You, Rubin, are the son of Ruby and Sapphire. Topaz is the daughter of Red and Yellow. Chase, or Grey as we know him, is the son of Black and White. Plato is the son of Pearl and Platina. Jade is the daughter of Silver and Green."

"And Sapphira?" I asked.

"Daughter of Ruby and Sapphire."

"I...have a sister?" asked Rubin.

Karen cackled. "Yes, my dear boy."

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt!" I ordered, catching the woman by surprise.

Powerful electricity shot out of the orange mouse, hitting the Umbreon. The black creature with gold rings cried out before collasping. Knocked out in one hit. I grinned. Raiden was pleased.

"Let us go!" I said. "We're all stronger than we were that decade ago. You can't win. Not against all of us."

Suddenly, Chari burst through the cage that held Lady and Pinkie. The Charizard scooped up the two Pokemon, before taking to the skies. Scarlet sprang onto its back, yelling, "Let's go!"

"Run!" I yelled to no one in particular.

And that was what we did. Karen sent out her Honchcrow, but Raiden took it out with another Thunderbolt. Chuey had been about to, and almost picked a fight with Raiden. But, somehow, we got away. I think Karen let us go. There was no way we could have gotten away so easily.

We were safe...for now.

* * *

**I am no longer accepting OCs.**

**Enbuoh is the final form of Tepig, people! And there's a reason I changed Bulbasaur to Poochyena ;)**

**We have some answers! And now Karen is chasing our heroes! Not to mention the government! Who exactly is Scarlet? And what happened to Sapph?**

**Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Eevee)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marely (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	21. Ch 20: Children of the Pokedex Holders

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 20  
**

**Children of the Pokedex Holders**

We stumbled upon a lake. It was a large lake, with a small cave island in the center. There was snow everywhere around it, but the water was not frozen over. Not caring that we would be sitting on frozen ground, we all collasped down. We had run pretty far, and I knew I was definitely exhausted.

We were quiet as we regained our breath. When I felt better, I stood up and sat down on a rock instead. Raiden leaped onto my lap, and then hopped onto my shoulder. I patted him, thanking him for his hard work. If his Thunderbolt hadn't been so powerful, we wouldn't be here.

"Oh, Lady, it's really you!" Rubin cried, clutching the Poochyena to his chest, tears streaming out of his eyes like a fountain. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Pinkie," said Jade, hugging the Jigglypuff, tears pricking at her eyes. "You're really alive..."

Plato stood up, and brushed the snow off his pants. "So then it's really true, huh?" he said.

"What's true?" asked Chase, clueless.

I nodded numbly, ignoring Chase. "Yeah...have any of you been having strange dreams?"

"When I come to think of it," said Jade, looking up at the sky. "Yes."

"About some masked guy and that cruel woman," said Plato.

"I had that dream, too!" exclaimed Rubin.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" demanded Sapphire. "Strange dreams? Masked guy?"

I sighed. "It's a really long story."

"Always is," said Am.

"You guys are weird," said Scarlet, patting her Charizard. "But that's okay!"

"You have no idea what hell we've been through," I snapped. "So just shut up!"

"You wanna go, blondie?" snapped Scarlet. Chuey was up too, cheeks crackling. "You obviously think you're something special!"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. Fu-"

"Both of you shut up," snapped Chase. "I want to know what the hell is going on _right now_."

"You know guys," said Viola, "fighting is not the answer. We need to go through this with rational minds."

"I have to agree with Viola," Rubin piped up.

"Shut it, girly-boy. Butt out, Chase," snapped Scarlet. "If she wants a battle, I'll give her one!"

Raiden and Chuey are already in each others faces, cheeks crackling. The Raichu was much bigger than the Pikachu, but Raiden had spunk to back him up. But I didn't move from my spot. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Leave Topaz alone," said Jade, getting definsive. "Who do you think you _are_?"

The black-haired girl flashed a brilliant smile. "I am Scarlet Moore, descendant of Red and Yellow, _and_ Chase's girlfriend!"

"Well, that explains a lot," muttered Plato.

"What?" I wasn't sure what I was yelling about; the descendant or girlfriend part.

She crossed her arms, smirking. "You heard me right. Beat _that_."

"Topaz can totally beat that!" exclaimed Rubin. "She's Red and Yellow's _daughter_!"

"WHAT?" That was everybody that hadn't been there for Karen's monologue.

Rubin crossed his arms, obviously smug. "Nobody can beat that. Right, Lady?"

"Poochy poochy!" she barked. _No one can!_

Everyone was staring at me. I scowled. "Told you it was a long story."

"One that we don't even fully remember," said Plato, frowning.

"We will tell you what we know," said Jade. "The memories from our dreams."

But before anyone could say anything, Frosty began to glow. The Eevee began to change shape. Rubin, Plato, Jade, and I gasped. Frosty was no longer an Eevee; he had evolved into a Glaceon. Diamonda was thrilled.

After that we told them what we remembered. It turned out that Chase had been having strange dreams, too. He was really Grey, son of Black and White. It was all so confusing. And I was so tired. I was tired of being on the lam, tired of being cold and dirty. I was tired of being _tired_.

After all that explaining, Eiji produced Poke Balls for us all. We were able to capture our Pokemon inside the devices so we could safely go into Snowpoint City. The only problem after that was being recognized. But we would deal with that as it came. We checked into a rather sleezy hotel, but it was better than nothing.

...

The next day, we left Snowpoint City. We were lucky no one recognized us. We officially crossed the Sinnoh border into Hoenn. Next stop was Littleroot Town, where Rubin was from. Maybe we would meet some Pokemon friendly people. That would make life so much easier!

* * *

**I accidenly posted chapter 19 unfinished, so please reread the ending! Yeah...that explains EVERYTHING about Scarlet, doesn't it? xP so, yeah...there's a change in plans. The basic plot is still on, but some other stuff has been changed, like Topaz's love interest.**

**Can anyone guess who? ^^**

**Topaz's Viridian powers will be pretty handy soon ;) and they're FINALLY reaching Hoenn!**

**Anyways, review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marely (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	22. Ch 21: Paradise

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 21  
**

**Paradise  
**

Littleroot was a small little town. It was very quiet. We kept our Pokemon safely in their new Poke Balls, just in case there were any police officers nearby. That would just ruin my day. Rubin motioned us to follow him, so we did. He lead us to a rather large house. He went up to the back door, and knocked on it.

We were all nervous as we waited for the door to open. What if this was a trap? I trusted Rubin, though. After all, he was from Hoenn, and his 'parents' were deeply involved with 'criminal' (trainer) activities. We waited, fidgeting, for someone to answer the door. When it opened, it revealed a kind looking woman. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my goodness...Rubin, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey, Mom," said Rubin Mareepishly. "We, uh, need a place to stay."

She sighed and shook her head. "I knew this would happen someday. Come on in, everyone."

We all entered. But the lady took us to the basement. Rubin didn't look worried. When we got there, she went to this grid thing and punched in some numbers. Suddenly, the wall moved, revealing a secret area. We all gasped - well, Rubin, Chase, Am, and Sapphire didn't. I was surprised to see that there were other trainers and Pokemon walking around. It was like a massive mall of sorts.

Rubin, grinning, turned to face us. "Welcome to Littleroot's _infamou_s Trainer Refreshing Station! You and your Pokemon can get spa treatments, manicures and pedicures, all the food you can eat, _and_ training!"

"This is my kind of place," said Diamonda.

We released our Pokemon. Raiden hopped back onto his perch on my shoulder.

"Really?" asked Jade, looking mesmerized. "We can do all that?"

Smiling, Rubin nodded. "Yup! I wouldn't lie to you guys! Come on!"

"Eh, Chase, Am, and I will refrain from this," said Sapphire, wrinkling her nose.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "A stick in the mud as always, Safaia. _I'm_ going to enjoy myself. Come on, Chuey!"

The Raichu stuck his tongue out at Raiden before following his trainer.

"Come on, Diamonda!" said Jade. "Let's go!" The two girls went off.

"I think I agree with Sapphire," said Plato. "This is too girly for me."

"Yeah," agreed Viola, crossing her arms.

Rubin waved them off. "That's okay!" He grabbed my arm. "Let's go, Topaz!" He began to drag me.

"Eh? I never agreed to this!" I protested.

"Oh, come on, you need this! You need a makeover! You need to look like a _girl_!"

"I _am_ a girl," I said dryly.

"I know that," he said, rolling his eyes. "But you look too _young_. You're growing up too slowly like Yellow did. You need to look your age if you're going to catch Chase's attention."

"It's not my fault I'm small," I grumbled. "Whoa - what does _Chase_ have to do with any of this?"

"Everything, Topaz!" he exclaimed, taking me to a clothes shop or something. "You're, like, in love with him or something!"

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"It's _obvious_," he said, pulling out a dress that matched my eyes, and putting it in front of me. "You looked hurt when Scarlet said she was his girlfriend."

"I did?" I asked, horrified.

"Yeah," he said, putting the dress back, and taking another one that also matched my eyes. "You _do_ like him, don't you?"

I crossed my arms anymore. "Not anymore. He's not the guy who was my best friend. I'm not even sure if I can trust him."

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed. "Go, try this on! We'll finish this talk later!" He pushed me towards the ladies' dressing room. "_Hurry_!"

Sighing heavily, I trudged into the dressing room. This was _only_ the beginning.

...

I had no idea how many dresses I tried out, but Rubin decided the first one he gave me to try on was the best. It was the color of topaz, my eyes, and made of a tough, yet soft, clingy material. It was sleeveless, and ended midway down my thighs. It had a swirly design on the top. He got me white knee highs socks, and dark brown boots. I did get to choose one thing: sleeveless gloves to hide the scars on my hands. I also got a new bag. The dress did show off what little curves I had, serving the purpose Rubin had.

When we finally looked me over, he was satisfied. "Good! But we need to do something with that hair!"

I touched a stray strand of my thick, yellow hair. "What's wrong with my _hair_?"

"It's too wild," he said, shaking his head. "And you need to wear it down! It's prettier that way!" He grabbed my arm again. "Come on!"

Next thing I knew, I was getting my hair done. It didn't really get cut; just trimmed. And the hair dresser amplified the spiky part of my bangs. My bangs also had gotten longer over the course of time that we traveled, getting into my eyes. The hair stylist trimmed them a bit. When she was done, I did look like a girl for a change. My hair was super long down; it reached my waist. Dang!

"Perfection!" exclaimed Rubin, very pleased. "You're gorgeous! Now go find Jade and enjoy yourself. I think Raiden could use a spa treatment."

"Ha ha," I said, sweatdropping at the angry Pikachu. "Yeah...he needs to lighten up. Well, I'm going to go do that! Thanks, Rubin!" I hugged him. "Come on, Raiden." Then I dashed off, the shiny Pikachu on my shoulder, looking for Jade.

...

I found Jade in her new outfit. She had on a outfit that was vaguely familiar. Her tan top was light blue, with a black design on the top. Her pleated skirt was green. She had on blue socks, and green shoes. Her auburn hair was down as usual. She was checking out coats. Pinkie was at her feet. She looked up, and her emerald eyes grew wide.

"Topaz...is that _you_?"

I sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah. Rubin gave me a makeover."

"I'll say!" she exclaimed. "You look great!"

I blushed. "Thanks. Say, where's Diamonda? She left with you."

"Oh, she's getting a spa treatment with Frosty," she said. "I'm trying to pick out nice winter wear for all of us. This place is great!"

"I'll say," I said, grinning.

"Hm...Rubin seems to be going with an orange theme with you, so how about this coat?" She held out a dark orange long coat that would go perfectly with a dress. I tried it on. It was perfect! Jade wrapped a thick white scarf around my neck. And then she looked me over. "Yeah, it's perfect! I'll get you this!"

Everyone was buying me stuff. I felt guilty. "Thanks, Jade."

"It's nothing," she said. "Okay, I'm done with coats. I just hope Plato and Viola like theirs. I know Rubin will love his."

"I'm sure they will," I reassured her.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go pay for this, and the we'll pamper ourselves and our Pokemon!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

...

When Jade and I met up with the guys, they seemed to be shocked to see us. They were in the battling section, of course. Chase was apparently giving tips to them or something. Raiden sat on my shoulder, giving them all death glares, especially Chase. Why did he seem to hate him so much? Well, anyway, all of their eyes grew wide when they saw us.

"Is that _Topaz_?" asked Plato, dumbfounded.

"Who else has a shiny Pikachu with an anger management problem?" I asked.

"Of course it's Topaz!" said Rubin, crossing his arms, looking proud. "I gave her a makeover, yup!"

Before anyone could respond, Scarlet and Diamonda showed up. Scarlet walked with a bounce in her step before flitting over to Chase, linking her arm with his. "We're all done! What do you say about having a party?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

She squealed. "Thank you!" She kissed him.

"Ugh, please no PDA," came the annoyed voice of Sapphire as she and Viola walked up. "I'd like to keep my lunch."

"You're just jealous," said Scarlet.

Sapphire snorted. "Jealous of what? I have much better things to do in life than share spit with some guy."

Viola and I snickered. Jade's lips twitched. Scarlet turned as red as her name. Chase frowned. Am smirked. Plato and Rubin snickered, too.

"Shut up," snapped Scarlet, still red. "Since, we're here, in the battle arena, I propose a battle."

"Who's battling?" asked Sapphire."

"Me and Topaz."

"That's not a far battle and you know it," said Am. "Why her?"

"Because," she said. "Chuey's been wanting to battle her Pikachu for a while."

"It's still not a far battle," said Chase, crossing his arms. "Chuey is extremely higher in levels than Raiden."

"So what?"

"I'm not battling anyone," I said. "I'm here to enjoy myself and get to Mount Silver. _Then_ I'll battle you."

"We have more important things to worry about," said Chase. "We can't stay here forever. You'll get your battle, Scarlet. Just wait a while."

"I'm sure you'd much rather prepare for this party, anyway," said Sapphire.

Diamonda squealed. She grabbed Jade, Viola, and me. "Let's go dress shopping!"

"Oooh, I wanna help!" exclaimed Rubin.

Viola and I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Woot, a super long chapter for New Years Eve! Basically, everyone is getting a new outfit. The guys will be wearing theirs later on, so yeah.**

**Gotta love Rubin! xD  
**

**Yeah, Topaz is like Yellow. She looks younger than she is.**

**I finally put more of Jade in! *is happy***

**When they get to Mount Silver, they'll be getting their starters! Who should get what?**

**The Dex Holders make an appearance in the second part of this trilogy, Furthermore!**

**Anways...review!  
**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marely (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	23. Ch 22: Falling

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 22  
**

**Falling  
**

This time, both Viola and I refused to partake in the shopping. I didn't feel like going to any party. So we all talked about it, and decided; we wouldn't go to the party. Instead, we would take our Pokemon and go sightseeing. That sounded much more fun than Scarlet's party. So we - Rubin, Jade, Plato, Viola, and me - sneaked out of the resort to go outside.

Then sun had just began to set. We found a suitable spot away from probing eyes. We watched in awe as the sun set, turning the sky pink, purple, and orange. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Raiden had even calmed down to watch. That made me happy.

"It's so pretty," said Rubin, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," agreed Jade. "So...romantic."

"Way to blow the mood, Jade," said Viola.

The younger girl blushed. "Sorry..."

"Hey! Isn't today your birthday, Jade?" said Rubin.

She blinked. "Today's December thirty-first?"

"Yeah," said Plato. "You don't know the date?"

"I didn't think to look," she said, sweatdropping.

"Well, then happy birthday, Jade!" I said, smiling. "That _is_ your real birthday date, right?"

"I sure hope so," she said.

"Let's sing 'Happy Birthday'!" exclaimed Rubin eagerly.

"Let's not," said Jade.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Rubin.

"No, it won't."

"Yes it will!"

"No, it won't!"

"Yes it will!"

"Both of you, shut up!" snapped Plato. "If Jade doesn't want us to sing it, then we won't sing it."

Rubin sighed exasperatedly, and leaned back. "You guys are no fun!"

"You can never be too serious," said Viola.

"Yes you can," Rubin and I said at the same time.

"See, Topaz agrees with me!" he exclaimed. I sweatdropped.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS _DOING_?"

"Diamonda," we all groaned.

The sixteen-year-old appeared, clothed in a white mini-dress. Her dress was all but falling out. Her pale blonde hair was curled in perfect ringlets.

"Di, is this really necessary?" asked Plato, annoyed.

"Yes!" she snapped. "You all need some _lives_ so I've hooked you up with some dates. Now get your-"

A branch snapped above of us. It came crashing down. Everyone dived out of the way in time. Except me. It snapped on top of my head. Everything went black.

...

_It was training time. Not only did they train us in the art of battling, but in physical education. A couple of the Masked Minions trained us. At the moment, they had all four of us - me, Raiden, Rubin, and Lady - running mercilessly._

_I was so tired. My legs burned. I was covered in sweat. I wanted to lie down so bad. I was starting to slow down; Raiden, Rubin, and Lady were getting ahead of me._

_"Get moving you lazy brat!" snapped one of the Masked Minions, cracking his whip._

_At that moment, I tripped over a rock. I fell, skinning my knees and the palms of my hands. I started to cry from both the pain and the exertion._

_"Get up, you worthless bimbo!" he snapped, cracking the whip inches from my back._

_"Don't call her that!" yelled Rubin, his blue eyes flashing._

_"Shut the hell up, ya pipsqueak," growled the other Masked Minion, kicking at Rubin._

_Lady did not like that. Snarling, the Poochyena lunged at one of the minions, attacking him. Raiden joined in, attacking the other._

_"Come on, Topaz," Rubin said, taking my hand and helping me up. "Let's go!"_

_And so we ran. Raiden and Lady soon joined us. But we didn't get very far. The Masked Man himself found us. He snatched us up, shaking us hard. Rubin almost lost his hat._

_"Where do you think you're going, children?" he asked in his sickly sweet voice._

_"Let us go, you creep!" snapped Rubin, squirming._

_The Masked Man dropped us. I hit the ground hard, grunting. Raiden hissed, and Lady growled. The Masked Man laughed as we got back on our feet. Rubin fixed his hat, scowling._

_"You will stay here forever. You will work for me. You will do everything I tell you to. I am your _god_. Now get back to work or I will have Karen punish you severely."_

_Horrid images went through my mind. Karen had already tortured us enough times, and not just for punishment. We did not want to go through that again._

_So we obeyed.  
_

* * *

**That Masked Man guy is something else, eh?**

**What will happen to Topaz?**

**Happy New Year! 2011 is gonna be great!**

**Review!  
**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 14 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marely (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	24. Ch 23: On The Run Again

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 23  
**

**On The Run Again**

When I woke up, my head felt like hell. It hurt so much. It throbbed, throbbed, and throbbed. And it wasn't exactly a headache. I groaned. What happened? Oh, yeah. A tree branch fell on me. How was I still alive?

I forced my eyes open. I was in a room. I was laying in a bed. My head was all bandged up. Raiden sat on my stomach, gazing at me curiously, with concern. All of my friends were in the room, staring at me. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds.

"Wha...?"

"She's alive!" exclaimed Rubin, full of joy.

"...Of course I am," I grumbled.

"Pika pi!" _You got hit in the head with a branch!_

"I know, Raiden."

"We were worried about you," said Viola. "Rubin nearly ruptured a vein."

"I did not!" protested the boy, turning slightly pink.

"Be quiet guys," snapped Jade. "You're giving Topaz a headache."

Groaning, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. The world span a little, making me dizzy. Raiden was now on my lap. I rubbed my head. My skull throbbed even more.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day," answered Plato.

Wow. So it was a new year. That was cool. But I didn't get to think about it much because Chase burst into the room, an extremely serious look on his face.

"We need to leave. Now."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They've found us," he replied. "The cops. Get a move on _now_!"

I was dragged out of bed before you could say 'Mew'; I still had on my new clothes on. I noticed the guys had on new outfits, too. I yanked on my boots, and Jade helped me into my coat and scarf. Raiden leaped onto my shoulder as we rushed out of the room.

There were shouts, and even screams throughout the resort. We had to get upstairs. We ran as fast as we could. We got pretty far; no one was about to pay attention to a bunch of kids. Ha ha, yeah right.

"HEY! YOU KIDS! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Dang it! Run _faster_!"

We dashed as fast as we could. My head began to throb harder. I began to get light-headed. The world started spinning. I had to stop running. Or I'd pass out. And then I'd be no help to anybody.

"Topaz, come on!" Jade grabbed me by the elbow. "You can do it!"

"If she passes out, what'll we do?" asked Rubin as we ran.

"Someone'll have to carry her," panted Viola. "Like _you_."

"Wha? I'm not strong enough!"

"Shut up and run, you sissy," snapped Plato.

We finally reached the basement. Raiden zapped the two cops guarding the door with Thunderbolt. I was just about pushed, shoved, and dragged up the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU KIDS!"

"Go, go, go!" yelled Chase, giving me one final push up the stairs.

Rubin hated leaving his 'family', but they were already arrested. Once we were outside, we made a break for it. The Pokemon ran with us. There was less snow here, so it was easier.

We ran until we could run no more. I was surprised I didn't pass out.

"And this is why I Fly everywhere," said Scarlet, panting.

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning against a tree.

"How did they _find_ us?" asked Rubin.

"Who knows?" said Plato.

"This is not good," said Chase, shaking his head. He was baffled.

"Maybe there's a traitor among us," said Sapphire.

Am seemed to agree with her.

"That's just horrible!" exclaimed Rubin.

"That _is_ possible, though I hate to admit it," said Chase, frowning. "We'll discuss it later, once we get to Mount Silver. Right now, we need to focus on getting there."

"Agreed," I sighed.

...

Our traveling through Hoenn wasn't very eventful. We did have our usual run-ins with the cops. But that woman, Karen, vanished. We didn't see any men in black, either. But that was okay. It would be better that way, actually.

My head wasn't fairing any better. I was prone to headaches. My dreams were totally wacky; they weren't flashbacks anymore. But it still sucked. Then I started having nightmares about my times as the Masked Man's slave.

Things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Crappy chapter. Sorry for the late update. School was hectic.**

**For those of you who are curious about Gold Jr., he shows up later. Just be patient.**

**Anyways...you know how Red is like, totally oblivious to everything? Topaz seems to have inherited that. xD**

**Anyone know what she's oblivious about? ;)**

**Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marely (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	25. Ch 24: The Aqua Gang

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 24  
**

**The Aqua Gang  
**

"Oh no! There's mud on my hat!"

I was laying on my back, head resting on my bag, for the night to get some sleep. But it wasn't night anymore. It was morning. I opened my eyes. Raiden was next to me, watching the others. Rubin was trying to clean his hat furiously. I had never seen him without his hat. It was weird seeing his dark hair.

I pushed myself into a sitting position. The world span; I was dizzy for a moment or two. Stupid injured head. When was I going to recover?

"Good morning Topaz," said Jade, sitting down across from me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied.

"No!" wailed Rubin. "My hat's _ruined_!"

Diamonda snorted. "Good riddance. Get a _real_ hat for a change."

Rubin sniffed, tears in his eyes. "It was my dad's! My only reminder...and its ruined!"

I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get it clean - somehow."

Sniffing some more, he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Thank you, Topaz."

We prepared to get a move on. We would have to stop in Petalburg City to stock up on supplies. We would have to be careful. We should be okay, with our Pokemon safely hidden in their Poke Balls. If no one recognized us. That was the major problem. Nevertheless, I was nervous when we entered the city. We already looked suspicious, arriving on foot. Not to mention we were teenagers. Dirty teenagers. With big bags. That were obviously not from the area. I engaged in conversation with Viola, Jade, and Rubin to look more normal.

We went to the store. We bought food and other necessities. But before we could leave, Chase stopped us all. He looked around.

"Where's Diamonda?" he asked.

"Crap," said Plato. "She's gone!"

I glanced around. Diamonda was indeed nowhere to be seen. What happened? Where did she go? _Why_ did she go?

"Oh no!" exclaimed Rubin. "The Aquas might have got her!"

"Aquas?" asked Jade.

"Yeah," said Rubin. "They're a notorious gang in Petalburg that uses Pokemon to capture pretty girls!"

"What the hell?" said Sapphire. "That's bull."

I sweatdropped. "So you think she got kidnapped by the Aquas?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That or she ran off."

"Diamonda wouldn't leave us," said Plato. "So where is the hideout of these Aqua people?"

"How am I supposed to know?" exclaimed Rubin.

"Hm." Chase rubbed his chin. "I think I have an idea of where it is."

"Then lead the way," said Plato.

"Wait, what?" said Rubin. "We're not going to the Aquas' hideout, are we?"

"We are," said Am.

"Hang on, guys," said Jade. "What if Sapphire, Topaz, Viola, Scarlet, or I get captured?"

"You won't," stated Chase. "Let's go."

Am had to drag Rubin with us. The poor boy was scared to death. It turned out Chase was right. The hideout was an old factory or something. It was in a ghetto part of town. Lots of people were nearby the building. I knew we had to rescue Diamonda, but I couldn't help but feel paranoid. What if something went wrong?

"Let's go," said Chase, taking out a Poke Ball.

We all took out a Poke Ball. We followed Chase's head. How we sneaked in, I had no idea. The inside of the building reeked. The foul odor made me want to throw up. I was nauseated. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. How could anyone stay in there?

As we ventured through the building, we heard loud arguing voices. One was most definitely Diamonda. I felt slightly relieved. But now it was time for a showdown. Could we pull this?

"Let me go, you bastard! I don't know what the hell you want, but I know I want nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, come on sweetheart. We could use a feisty member like you. Whaddaya say?"

The sound of something connecting with flesh was loud. I stifled a laugh. Diamonda slapped him!

"What do you think you're doing?"

We all jumped. Behind us were three Aquas. They were all dressed like sailors. What the hell? But, shoot! We had been caught. That was not good.

"We're here for a friend," said Chase, ever so calm.

"Really?" sneered one of them. "How..._loyal_ of you. But I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

And with that, the three Aquas released three Pokemon. All Water types. A Whiscash, Crawdaunt, and Relicanth.

"Sapphire, Am, Scarlet, and I will handle them," said Chase. "The rest of you, go on."

And so we did. We entered the room where Diamonda and that guy were. There were four other men in there. This was serious. These people were real criminals.

"Why do you want me?" demanded Diamonda. "Just let me go!"

"Why you? It's simple. You're-"

"You're just going to say the same thing again," snapped Diamonda. "Just shut your pie hole!"

That was when they noticed us. Diamonda's face brightened right up. The five men scowled.

"Well lookie what we have here," said the man closest to Diamonda. "More recruits?"

"No," I said firmly. "We're here for our friend. Let her go!"

His face darkened as he noticed our Poke Balls. "Pokemon trainers, eh? How amusing. You think you can beat us? We're trained professionals."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You're just wannabe gangsters."

That definitely offended them. "Billy Bob, Joe, Mikey, and Tommy - take care of them kids. Blondie's mine."

The leader guy released a Pelipper. I had never seen one before. If I recalled correctly, it was a Water and Flying type. It was doubly weak to Electric types.

"Raiden, let's go!" I released the shiny Pikachu from his Poke Ball.

He scowled. "Pelipper, use Water Pulse."

"Dodge it, Raiden!" I said. "Then use Thunderbolt!"

He deftly jumped out of the way of the sphere of water. "Pikachuuuu!"

The electric bolt zapped the pelican Pokemon. It cried out in pain, and then dropped from the air. The head Aqua guy cursed, scowling, and returned the Pelipper to its Poke Ball. Then he released a Whiscash. It was my turn to scowl. Electric attacks were useless now.

"Whiscash, use Mud Shot."

Raiden barely dove out of the way in time. Mud grazed him, caking on his tail, slowing him down. Great.

"Use Quick Attack," I ordered.

Raiden dashed forward with wicked speed, and then tackled the Whiscash right on the face. The fish slid back. Then Raiden used a move I didn't know he knew. His tail glowed silver, and then slammed into the Whiscash's side. I gasped. That was Iron Tail, wasn't it?

"Get up, you worthless fish!" yelled the man.

The Whiscash tried to, but it was too weak; it passed out. The battle was over. We won! Raiden hopped onto my shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Then the building exploded.

* * *

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update. Life has been hectic, with midterms and all. This was supposed to be mainly humor, but whatever.**

**I'd like to run an idea that you PokeSpe and Nevermore fans might like.**

**It's called Pokemon Escapades at the moment. It's like a sequel to the Forever Trilogy. It's basically about new kids with no relations to any of the Dex Holders getting Pokedexes and taking on the world. It will be organized like PokeSpe, in arcs according to fictional games, with new characters in each arc.**

**Topaz and the gang WILL make appearances, since they're like in their late teens when this starts to take place. This doesn't interfere with the Forever Trilogy at all. It takes place AFTER.**

**The plot of the first arc has no connection to the Forever Trilogy, but later on, the other arcs might.**

**This is not a copy of PokeSpe! The plots will be totally different.  
**

**If you like this idea, and would read it, tell me in your reviews. Polls don't do the job. I don't want to post a story and have no one read it or review it, like what has been happening to my new stories.  
**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Chase Black ~ 15 years ~ son of Black and White ~ Viper (Jalorda), Squirrel (Pachirisu), Boar (Enbuoh), rest unknown  
**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marley (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	26. Ch 25: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 25  
**

**Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

Yes, you heard me right. The building exploded.

Shrapnel went everywhere. Something sliced my arm. Everything was on fire. There were screams. I hit the ground. I couldn't really see; I coughed due to all the dust and smoke. All I could feel was the heat beating down.

I yelled for my friends. They yelled back. Raiden and I crawled towards their voices. Then something grabbed me. Plato pulled me onto my feet. We were all covered in dirt and dust. I coughed again. Tempo used Water Gun, trying to extinguish some of the flames.

"Where's the exit?" yelled Viola.

"There!" Rubin pointed to a giant hole in the wall. We all looked at him. "What? It's a way out!"

"Let's just get out of here!" I said.

"What about Am, Sapphire, Chase, and Scarlet?" asked Jade.

"They'll be fine," said Plato. "Let's go!"

My eyes watered, my head pounded, and my lungs burned from the smoke. We ran for the hole in the wall. On the way, Jade tripped. Plato grabbed her hand, and yanked her up, dragging her along. Even when we were out of the bombed building, we ran. Our Pokemon were visible; we couldn't take the risk of stopping.

I didn't know how long we ran. I just knew I was tired of running. I was tired of being considered a criminal. I was tired of everything, actually. I just wanted to be safe already. Mount Silver was still far away. I was beginning to doubt that we would ever get there. With so many disasters and surprises, we were extremely worn down.

We found a place to stop, praying that the others would find us. We all sat down, catching our breath. I wiped my sweaty bangs out of my eyes. Raiden splayed out at my feet, fur singed, exhausted. Why did that building explode anyway?

"Topaz! Your arm! It's bleeding!" Rubin suddenly shrieked.

I looked down at the arm he was pointing to. It was the arm that had been sliced by shrapnel. My arm was stained scarlet. Blood was everywhere, even still oozing out of the large gash. My churned, bile threatening to come up. How did I not fell that?

"Don't panic," said Jade. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"How?" shrieked Rubin.

"Calm down," said Plato. "We know you get sick at the sight of blood, Rubin."

And with that, Rubin vomitted. He literally looked green. "All the blood..." He shuddered and threw up again.

I cried out as something squeezed my injured arm. Jade had made a tournique to stop the bleeding. I didn't know she knew how to do that. I was sure glad she did.

Diamonda eyed me. "What do we do?"

"She needs stitches," said Jade, making poor Rubin puke again. "We need to get her to a hospital. We _have_ to take the risk."

There was rustling, and three familiar faces appeared. Am, Sapphire, and Scarlet. But no Chase. They all looked tired, covered in ash, clothing singed, just like us.

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" said Viola. "But where's Chase?"

Scarlet burst into tears. Am bowed his head. Sapphire sighed.

"He's gone," said Sapphire. "He sacrificed himself so we could escape."

My breath caught. That was so Chase. And look where that got him. Now he was dead. Long gone.

"We need to get Topaz to a hospital," said Jade, changing the topic. "She needs stitches. And probably a blood transfusion."

"That's fine," said Am. "I know a place we can sneak her in."

And that was what we did.

...

The hospital was in a small village close to the Hoenn/Johto border. The governement _supposedly_ didn't pay attention to the town. We sure hoped that was true. We hid our Poke Balls in our bags before going into the building.

I was sure we were a sight as we entered the reception room. Filthy, skinny kids with big bags that appeared in out of the middle of nowhere. Yeah, we weren't suspicious at _all_.

I was taken to the Emergency Room. Not onlt had my arm been cut by shrapnel, but there was shrapenl _inside_ of my arm, too. I forced myself not to watch as they removed the bits and pieces and sewed the gash up. Then they wrapped my arm in gauze. Then I had to sit while they gave me a blood transfusion. The blood had to drip into a tube that went into a needle into my good arm. It was awful.

The nurse that worked with the doctor was a pro-Pokemon person. We would be staying at her house for the night. Well, I had to stay overnight at the hospital because of the blood transfusion. That sucked, but no one had recognized me yet, so that was good. I still didn't sleep very well that night.

The next day, I was given the okay to leave. I was taken to the nurse's house, where I was fed and my clothes were fixed from the explosion and washed. I got to take a shower. My hair was so greasy and matted, it looked like a brown rat's nest.

We didn't stay much longer. We were closer to Mount Silver now. We were almost to Johto. Scarlet was having a hard time, though. She was prone to randomly bursting into tears. She was no longer a cocky bitch. Chuey ever stopped picking fights with Raiden.

Everything was different without Chase.

* * *

**Kinda a sad chapter. Nevermore is coming to an end! There are only a few chapters left. This is shorter than I planned!**

**So Chase died. Topaz has to get stitches. Rubin can't stand the sight of blood xD**

**Can anyone tell what the pairings of this story are? Besides Topaz, of course.**

**You guys ready for Furthermore? Would you like a preview?**

**Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marley (Lucario), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	27. Ch 26: To Mount Silver

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 26**

**To Mount Silver  
**

Crossing into Johto was really easy. We found ourselves in New Bark Town . Well, what remained of New Bark. Another town destroyed. I wasn't surprised. New Bark was notoriously Pokemon friendly. But it was still sad. Especially now that we knew our past. Buildings were in ruins - houses and such; the lab was destroyed ages ago.

Am and Sapphire lead us to a body of water. We had to cross it to get over to Kanto, which was the easiest way to Mount Silver. Raiden leaned forward on my shoulder.

"Um, guys," said Rubin. "How do we get across?"

Am released a Pokemon. A female Gyarados appeared in the water. "Hope will carry us across."

"We have to ride that _thing_?" shrieked Rubin.

I grabbed his arm, dragging him towards Hope. "Unless you prefer to swim."

...

It took us a few days, bringing us into February, to trek through the beautiful landscape that lead to the runs of the gate that lead to Victory Road, Mount Silver, and Viridian City. The ruins were basically a deserted building that was collapsed on the side that lead to Victory Road. Am, Sapphire, and Scarlet lead the way through the building. It was full of dust and cobwebs. Rubin did not like it at all.

"Look at all the bug Pokemon," said Viola, pointing to an Ariados.

I shivered. "As long as the Ariados leave me alone, I'm good."

Rubin suddenly yelped, bumping into Plato. "Something brushed my leg!"

"It's just an Ekans," said Plato, watching the purple snake slither away.

Rubin fainted.

"Can we just leave him here?" asked Sapphire.

"No," I sighed. "Somebody carry him, please."

Plato and Viola supported Rubin, dragging him along. Lady barked, running around them in circles. We made our way through the former gate. Light and fresh air were welcoming. Rubin woke up, too.

The terrain that lead to Mount Silver was rough and rocky. Wild Pokemon were abundant. They didn't bother us, though. It was difficult to navigate through the area. But when we did, the view was breathtaking.

Mount Silver rivaled Mount Coronet for the tallest mountain. It was a huge, gray mass of rock. A hole in the front was the entrance into the cave. There were ruins of an old Pokemon Center. Am, Sapphire, and Scarlet lead us into the cave. It wasn't very dark inside. We were lead to a wall. Am pushed in a rock. A keypad of numbers and a iris scanner appeared. Am punched in a code, and then his eyes was scanned. Suddenly, the wall slid in, revealing an opening inside the mountain.

Whoa.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF FURTHERMORE**

**Well, this really isn't a preview. Just telling ya what's going on xD**

Topaz and the gang have finally reached Mount Silver. They've got their starters. They've started training. But then they're kidnapped...again. The Masked Man wants them back, and he's got them. They, along with Am, Viola, and Diamonda, are forced to train under the Masked Man, just like before. But, unlike before, he has another admin besides Karen. An admin that is awfully familiar to our heroes. Not to mention the true identity of the Masked Man. He is not Pryce.

But then Celebi comes to the rescue...again. History appears to be repeating itself. Then our heroes find themselves in the correct time. Well, for most of them. The Pokedex Holders are adults, with kids, for the most part. Some of our heroes have new siblings, while a few more children of the Dex Holders join us. Our heroes begin to train under their parents, with their new friends and siblings.

But, somehow, the Masked Man has followed them into the past. History is speeding up; the anti-Pokemon empire may happen before it's time. Groudon has started to awaken.

* * *

**WOOT 70 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Short chapter, even with the preview. Really just a filler. Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go for Nevermore!**

**Blue, Emerald, and Diamond will be represented soon ;)**

**Anyone guess who the Masked Man is? Who this familiar admin is?**

**And, yes, Raiden is the son of Pika and Chuchu!**

**I am holding a Shipping Naming Contest! You can come up with any ship that you like for The Forever Trilogy, and name it! ^^**

**Ah, yes. Don't we all love Rubin and Ruby both? xD**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!  
**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), piece of Old Amber**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena)**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel)**

**Jade ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon)**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marley (Lucario), Hope (Gyarados), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	28. Ch 27: Old Friends and New Friends

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 27**

**Old Friends and New Friends  
**

Mount Silver had a high tech secret society of Pokemon trainers inside it.

We stared in awe at everything. The technology we saw only the government had. Pokemon were everywhere. There were people of all ages. Other trainers greeted Am, Sapphire, and Scarlet. They lead us to what seemed to be the headquarters. People dressed in formal wear came to and fro.

Am, Sapphire, and Scarlet lead us to a silver-haired man with a serious face. He was dressed in what seemed to be a military uniform. By his side was a Machamp. He had an authoritative air about him. He was the guy in charge, the one no one dared to mess with.

"Tibbs, we've successfully brought the new trainers," said Am.

"Very good," said Tibbs. "Am, Sapphire, Scarlet - tell me everything later. You are dismissed."

The three left.

"What are your names, trainers?"

"Topaz."

"Plato."

"Viola."

"Diamonda."

"Jade."

"Rubin."

"What made you decide to become Pokemon trainers?" he asked.

"We were just tired of being isolated from them, sir," I said.

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin. "That's good enough for me. I'm Jethro Tibbs, current 'president' of the Resistance. But you call me Tibbs. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Tibbs, sir, are they back yet?"

I turned around to see two kids my age. The boy had messy dark blue hair that was styled like a certain Dex Holder's. His eyes were gold. The girl had brown hair cut to her shoulders; it was pulled up into a high ponytail, her bangs sticking out down to about halfway to her shoulders. She had red eyes. A Quilava was next to a boy, a Combusken next to the girl.

"Yes, Gold and Sapph, they are here. I expect them to return to their rooms."

"That's great!" exclaimed the boy, Gold. Then he noticed us. "Hey! Are they newbies?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Gold was right in front of me. He took my hand. "The name's Gold. You are?"

"Topaz," I said slowly, unsure of what was happening.

"Well, Topaz, you are the most sexy lady I have ever seen." He put his arm around my shoulders. "What do you say? You, me, a romantic dinner outside Lake Valor..."

My face grew hot. Sapph groaned. Rubin's jaw dropped. Jade's mouth made a little 'o'. Plato snickered. And Diamonda...

"Topaz? Sexy? In what world? Did you even look at her? She looks like she's twelve!"

Oh, get real! I looked thirteen, not twelve!

Gold looked her over. "And what are you? A slut who leaves little to the imagination? I'll take modest girl any day."

Diamonda never turned that red before in her life.

"Gold, please," said Sapph. "Keep your hands to yourself. You're almost as bad as your namesake!"

He waved her off. "At least I'm not a wannabe jungle girl."

That earned him a punch. Not a slap. A _punch_. I decided I liked Sapph.

"Gold, Sapphira, enough," said Tibbs. "Take these newbies to see Professor Pine."

...

Professor Pine. The guy who gave Chase Viper. The last remaining Pokemon Professor. He would be giving us starters. I was excited about getting my second Pokemon. I wondered what he would offer me.

Pine had his own little lab. He hadn't changed much at all. He smiled at all of us, especially me. "Welcome, welcome," he greeted us. "We meet again, Topaz. Who were your fine friends?"

I introduced them. We all wanted starters - except Viola. She would strictly train Bug types. Jade was chosen to be first to pick.

"Who would you like, Jade? Totodile, Chikorita, or Cyndaquil?"

She thought for a moment. "Chikorita, please."

He handed her the Poke Ball. "Diamonda - Chimchar, Turtwig, or Piplup?"

"Piplup, duh," she said.

He handed her the Poke Ball. "Plato, who do you choose? Chimchar or Turtwig?"

"Chimchar." Yeah, he was still set on the Fire type Sinnoh starter.

"Rubin, how about you? Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko?"

"Mudkip!" he exclaimed.

"Now, Topaz, who would you like? Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?"

I pondered for a moment. "I would like Bulbasaur, please."

He handed me the Poke Ball. I accepted it. Raiden leaned forward to get a better look at his teammate. I felt empowered with that Poke Ball. I could do anything. We still had a long way to go, but we were ready.

Oh so ready.

* * *

**That was the last chapter of Nevermore! Just the epilogue to go! It's been a long journey for our heroes.**

**What do you think of Gold and Sapph?**

**Did you guess the starters right?**

**Thanks for the ships! I love them all! Especially the crack ones xD**

**Since this will be my last message until Furthermore, I'll make this longer. I will be posting part 2 hopefully this weekend, maybe Monday. Depends on when I post the epilogue.**

**Can anyone guess who Tibbs is based off of? xD**

**I'm gonna need some OCs for Furthermore. They will be trainers around the Dex Holders time. Here's the form!**

Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
How Should They Show Up In The Story?  
Team: (same as before. no shinies or legendaries. name, gender, moves)

**Review!**

**Topaz King ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Bulbasaur & piece of Old Amber**

**Viola ? ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat)**

**Rubin ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena) & Mudkip  
**

**Plato Bertliz ~ 15 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel) & Chimchar  
**

**Jade ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff) & Chikorita  
**

**Gold Jr. ? ~ 15 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan) & Exploso (Quilava)  
**

**Sapph ? ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory) & Tori (Combusken)**

**Diamonda Bertliz ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Piplup  
**

**Amethyst ? ~ 17 years ~ descendant of ? ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Hindsight (Xatu), Hearth (Magmar), Marley (Lucario), Hope (Gyarados), rest unknown**

**Scarlet Moore ~ 15 years ~ descendant of Red and Yellow ~ Chari (Charizard), Chuey (Raichu), rest unknown**


	29. Epilogue

**NEVERMORE**

**~Part One Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Epilogue  
**

I named my female Bulbasaur Demeter. Professor Pine regenerated the Old Amber, reviving a male Aerodactyl. I named him Zeus. He was extremely high leveled; he made Raiden look like a weakling.

Winter ended. Most of our birthdays came, and we turned sixteen. Jade was the only one who didn't, since her birthday was in December. Gold and Sapph turned out to be the two missing Pokedex Holder kids. Gold, aka Gold Jr., was Gold and Crystal's son. Sapph, or Sapphira, was Rubin's twin sister.

I didn't really catch anymore Pokemon. I needed to get Demeter up to Raiden and Zeus's levels. I often trained with Am, Sapphire, Gold, Plato, and Sapph. Rubin and Jade were more cautious with their Pokemon. Viola had bugs, so they were mainly low leveled. Diamonda didn't even train.

Things calmed down for a while. There was peace...for us. The government was really cracking down on society. Mount Silver was truly a safe haven. We got our own IDs and stuff. Eventually we weren't considered noobs anymore. That was a good thing. Gold and Sapph joined our group of friends like they were always there.

Chase's death was a major loss. He was my best friend, and I missed him. Though he had turned into somewhat of a jerk, he was still my friend. I put on a front, not wanting my friends to see how it really bothered me. I was in denial about my feelings. I didn't know how I truly felt about him. I mean, he was dead. I needed to get over it already, and not end up like Scarlet.

Then I got the letter.

_Dear Topaz,_

_We're looking for you.  
You can't hide from us in Mount Silver.  
The Masked Man wants you back.  
So do I.  
I never loved Scarlet. It was just a front.  
You're the one I want.  
I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love, Grey_

_

* * *

_

Deep in the archives of Mount Silver...

_Name: Topaz  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: June 15th  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Orange  
Blood Type: O  
Hometown: Viridian City, Kanto  
Relatives: Red and Yellow (parents)  
Team: Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur) & Zeus (Aerodactyl)_

_Name: Rubin  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: March 1st  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue  
Blood Type: O  
Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
Relatives: Ruby and Sapphire (parents), Sapph (twin sister), Norman (grandfather), and Professor Birch (grandfather)  
Team: Lady (Poochyena) & Sir (Mudkip)_

_Name: Plato  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: February 27th  
Hair Color: Greenish blue  
Eye Color: Silver  
Blood Type: A  
Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh  
Relatives: Pearl and Platina (parents)  
Team: Tempo (Buizel) & Charro (Chimchar)_

_Name: Jade  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birth Date: December 31st  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Green  
Blood Type: AB  
Hometown: Goldenrod City, Johto  
Relatives: Silver and Green (parents), and Giovanni (grandfather)  
Team: Pinkie (Jigglypuff) & Beryl (Chikorita)_

_Name: Sapphira "Sapph"  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: March 1st  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Red  
Blood Type: O  
Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
Relatives:__ Ruby and Sapphire (parents), Rubin (twin brother), Norman (grandfather), and Professor Birch (grandfather)  
Team: Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)_

_Name: Gold Junior "Gold"  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: January 30th  
Hair Color: Dark blue  
Eye Color: Gold  
Blood Type: B  
Hometown: New Bark Town, Johto  
Relatives: Gold and Crystal (parents)  
Team: Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)_

_Name: Amethyst "Am"  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Birth Date: July 22nd  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: One red, one silver  
Blood Type: A  
Hometown: Unknown  
Relatives: Unknown  
Team: Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)_

_Name: Diamonda  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Birth Date: September 19th  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Blood Type: AB  
Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh  
Relatives: Unknown  
Team: Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)_

_ERROR-THE INFORMATION YOU SEEK HAS BEEN DELETED. TRAINER IS DECEASED.  
_


End file.
